


Silk and Iron

by ZiriO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Changeling Chat Noir, Cunnilingus, Disguises Gone Wrong, F/M, Faedrien, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Master/Servant, Mating Bites, Spanking, Teasing, i write sins not tragedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: The crown prince has gone missing, and in his place is an imposter who wears his face. Yet all is not as it seems and when an apprentice hunter of faerie folk infiltrates the castle staff in a bid to defend her beloved lord, she soon finds herself becoming the hunted.Originally written as a side-story sin bin meant to accompany MiniMinou’s Iron Kissed.





	1. First Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m out of town for the weekend but the urge to post is strong, so with Minou’s blessing I come bearing the first of many, _many_ chapters of a story that started out as a companion to Iron Kissed.
> 
> Basically Minou told me the plot, I got super excited and ran away with it, but due to plot holes that needed filling, Minou ended up editing out the bits that got me writing this.
> 
> SO ESSENTIALLY this is Iron Kissed sidestories where if instead of Lady Mariposa, Marinette disguised herself as a manservant instead. And hijinks ensued! As always please stay tuned until next time, and please enjoy!
> 
> Those of you who have not read Iron Kissed, please read that first! This is unbeta’d, but I hope you like it, and I’ll see you next time, starshines!

He’d seen her flitting through the castle, fluttering hands as deft with tools as a hunter on the prowl, her ability to hide in plain sight almost admirable. Delicate features no longer masked by that abominable mess of powders and greases, he watched with a hooded gaze as she bowed, her gaze lowered to let her soot-colored lashes dust the speckles on her cheeks as another courtier passed her by. Chat eased his glamour off enough to scent her, taking in the sweetness barely masked by her nervous sweating as she hurried about the tasks she’d been given as if she was born to them. A quick thinker, he could see her mind working in her eyes, though when she turned and saw him it was as if he’d startled a doe.

She froze with her characteristic squeak, swallowing hard as her scent sharpened, tangy and irresistible as it seemed to draw him in. Well, who was he to refuse? With a lopsided smile, he stepped away from the window he’d been sunning himself in front of by leaning against it, his gait long and languid as he cocked his head to study her round face and the blush dusting her cheeks. However did she think she’d be able to disguise herself from him in that outfit? He doubted even Prince Adrien would have mistaken her for a man, though the doublet she wore flattened her chest, the hose she had paired with it finally gave him the satisfaction of drinking in the rest of her curves, and what he saw, he _liked_.

“You there. What’s your name, lad?” He could play this game of secrets, toy with her and tease her until her facade crumbled. It wouldn’t take much, she was so very easy to tease, but it made the prize all the sweeter.

“M-Mari—” already she was floundering, stuttering and stumbling over her words in a voice too high for a young man before she cleared her throat and bowed her head. “Marius, your Grace.” The blush on her cheeks only intensified, and he could have laughed. This would hardly be a game at all, she was practically winning it for him.

“Marius, I have need of your assistance, come with me.” He beckoned to his new favorite manservant, turning away so ‘Marius’ wouldn’t see the wicked smile that spread across his face.

“M-me, sir?” She stuttered, then scrambled to catch up, staying two steps behind him and to his right. Brow arching, he regarded the young woman through thick lashes as his gaze hooded, unable to completely hide the smile quirking his lips. Her steps were almost silent on the floor, and if it hadn’t been for the way she stumbled from her nervousness he’d have suspected she’d make a fine hunter. Sweet, lovely Mari whose thighs were thick enough he wanted to sink his teeth into them. Truly it had been a travesty that she’d been trapped in all those hideous layers of silks and muslin before.

“Aye, after all, you seemed available, and I need assistance drawing my bath.” The way she had to bite back her startled squeak of embarrassment made him grin all the more, her scent flooding his senses as he tasted the heady mix of anxiety and desire on the air. Oh, he _would_ enjoy this. Already he felt a thrum of heat pooling in his abdomen and trailing down his spine, wetting his lips as the door to his bathing chamber was in sight. The question was, how long would he draw it out before he’d catch his prey today? Usually she’d flinch away and sputter at his playful advances, but perhaps today would be the day she let him catch her properly.

He could hear the way her heart fluttered, her shaky breathing, catching the way she wiped her palms on her hose out of the corner of his eye as she closed the door behind them. The way she stood with her back to him, head bowed and exposing the nape of her neck made him run his tongue over his blunted fangs. It would be so easy to push her mane aside and sink his fangs into that pale, unmarred flesh. Would she make one of her startled squeaking sounds or something better, he wondered. The urge to take her by the hips and find out was almost overwhelming, yet he had to be patient. To wait, even if he could wait for days on a hunt, he found her wearing his patience thin with the way she would shiver with something close to desire under his gaze. Even now her scent made his tongue ache to taste her, his claws itching to peel back the layers that hid her from him. Soon, he promised himself, _soon_.

“What’s wrong, lad? You seem tense! I promise I don’t bite.” He smiled, all charm and mischief as the lie was like silk and honey on his lips. Oh, he wouldn’t bite her, not yet. Not so soon. It was worth it to see her straighten as if startled from her thoughts, whirling on her heels with reddened cheeks that he couldn’t be sure he’d ever seen pale save in anger. The flutter of her heart had leapt at his words, and now she rushed past him, her scent mouthwatering at its closeness.

_Soon._

“F-forgive me, your Grace, I—my apologies, I was lost in my thoughts.” She hurried to fill the bath, her nervous flutters disappearing as she focused on the task at hand. So funny how those frantic little tremors were so easily shed when her mind was busy, though her scent was still sharp and tantalizing. Any time he stepped closer her limbs would freeze, leading to a few moments of frantic curses as she managed to splash herself with the hot water, yet her scent always grew stronger. He had to stop himself from running his fingers through her bound mane, to hold back when he felt the desire to run his fingers along her waist. He’d have plenty of chances, but the wait this time was eating at him.

When the final basin was emptied into the bath, she straightened, wiping her damp brow on her sleeve and stepping back. With a perfect bow, she kept her head lowered for him, and did not see the way he smiled as he watched her.

“Your bath is ready, your Grace.” She murmured, her voice soft and warm, that affection she felt for her lost prince coloring her voice and leaving a teasing ripple across his skin. He schooled his features into something far more appropriate and held out his arms at his sides.

“My thanks, Marius. I’m ready for you to help me in, now.” He could have chuckled at the way she clutched the basin, her eyes suddenly wide as she stared at the floor in panic. He could hear her heart pound, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Slowly she raised her head, the blush on her cheeks fading as she blanched at the realization that she needed to undress him.

“Of...of course, your Grace.” She breathed, as if speaking more clearly would betray the nervous quiver in her voice. Still, her fingers hardly trembled as she set the basin aside, unlacing his sleeves and tunic with the skill of someone who was a master with clothes. Little did she realize he could hear her muttering to herself under her breath to steady her nerves, her anxious rambling nothing short of charming as he felt the hated layers of cloth slowly fall away. When he was in nothing but his undertunic and hose he rolled his shoulders, relishing the freedom of movement and unable to stop himself from stretching to loosen his stiffened limbs. A vast improvement already, and he had to bite back a pleased purr. Until he realized she’d stopped, and he glanced to her with a warm smile.

“Whatever’s wrong, Marius? Surely it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” This time he did chuckle at her furious blush, turning away from her as she set his clothes aside and made her way back to his side. Mari licked her lips, her breath hot as she was nearly panting with nervousness, trembling fingers fumbling with his tunic as she helped unlace it and pull it over his head. When he pulled his head free and tossed it back to shake his hair from his eyes, he heard her breath catch, and was quick enough to get a good look at the lovely flush to her face, her lip caught in her teeth. He wanted to run his fingers over her lip, to taste it, sink his own fangs into it and hear whatever delightful sound it would pry from her. Again he rolled his shoulders, pretending to look away as he tensed his muscles and heard her stumble, staggering as she nearly overturned the stand she’d been so careful to set his clothing on so he could wear them later.

“I’m fine!” The cry sharp and shrill as she was on her feet in an instant, hastily setting things to right before she could be chastised for her clumsiness. He had to bite his knuckle not to laugh, shaking his head as she returned as he held his arms up to give her full access to his laces. The very laces she seemed to try her best to avoid looking at, in fact he wasn’t certain she was looking at him at all. That wouldn’t do, so he leaned close, lowering his head and breathing deeply of her scent as he kept his smile tender so as not to startle her.

“I’m full glad, for a moment I’d thought you’d hurt yourself.” He caught one of her hands, the fingers bandaged as always with torn scraps of linen. Whatever did she do that she wounded herself so? Their gazes met for a moment, and he saw the color of the sky deepen and go as dark as a mountain lake before she could not hold his gaze anymore. Gently she took her hand back, focusing entirely on his laces as she unbound him, the faint tremor returning to her limbs when she realized she was forced to disrobe him completely or expose her charade. If only she knew that her scent alone was enough to expose her to him if the rest of her manners had not.

“That’s very kind of you, your Grace. You shouldn’t trouble yourself on my account.” She stepped to his side to undo the laces in the back, and likely to shield her eyes from his exposed manhood. Not that it would help her later, he mused, the tip of his tongue wetting his lips as he felt his body warm at the thought. Muscles tensing as if ready to pounce, willing himself to grow still as he took deep breaths.

“Whyever not?” A pale brow arched as he glanced over his shoulder at her, pleased at the way her hands seemed to hover as if she were fighting the desire to touch him. Her lips parted ever so slightly and her gaze hooded with a secret longing. Oh, he could not get enough of that expression, he’d seen it on her face often enough now that he knew its meaning. As much as she fought to mask it, she could not hide her desire for her prince or Chat Noir’s form, glamoured as it was. The way her hands had lingered on his arms as Lady Mariposa, or now as she fought with herself over how to remove his hose without seeming improper. Little did she know what he’d had planned for her.

After all, the crowned prince could hardly be expected to bathe himself when he had a capable servant on hand. As if sensing his gaze, her ears burned crimson as she finished with his laces, loosening the panels of his hose with more haste than necessary as her nervousness returned with the force of a slamming door. Such a jittery thing, however had she survived so long?

“It’s, well, your Grace is kind, and thoughtful, a-and understanding, sir, but...I am but a servant. You should not have to be mindful of my feelings. No other courtiers would give me such honor, sir.” The words seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth as she said them if the way her nose wrinkled was anything to go by, though she kept her tone soft and respectful. It was the sorrow that touched her features then that he could not abide, it made him want to hiss in distaste, and it soured his mood for the game of catching her for himself. A surge of protectiveness welled up within him and he waved his hand, a frown twisting his features.

“I am not those other courtiers, Marius. I will do as I wish, their ridiculous rules be damned.” He snorted, and almost missed the surprised gasp behind him. The small smile that she tried to hide as her features warmed was not lost on him however, even as she tried to focus on his knees as he stepped out of his hose and crossed to the bath. Busying herself with tidying his things, he supposed he’d have to bide his time before he taunted her again. Teasing her was far too enjoyable to hold off for long.

Instead he stepped into the bath, a pleased groan escaping him. It had taken several times before he’d begun to enjoy it, and now found himself longing for the chance to bask in the waters before he was attacked with the vile soaps the other servants insisted on dousing him with. He waited until she was turning back to him, rising out of the water just enough to expose himself to the waist, pouring a handful of steaming water over his shoulder and watching her as she nearly stumbled and fell into the bath after him. She whirled away once she’d caught herself, her scent filling the room with her raw desire as she hurried to the cabinet with the oils. Something had changed about her movements, the sway of her hips had shifted, her thighs rubbing as she visibly squirmed. He doubted she thought him watching her as she let out a fitful whimper of dismay, her back arching in a way that rocked her hips toward him and he bit back a growl before he could give himself away. Mari’s control was slipping, her grip on the cabinet counter white knuckled as she bowed her head and tried to regain it. Satisfied with this, he sank deeper into the water, laying back with only his head exposed as he watched her through his lashes. In that moment he could have easily been mistaken for dozing, which was how he liked it.

This way he could watch Mari study the contents of the cabinet as her nerves settled, visibly shaking off her desire though he could tell it still bothered her. With every time she had to reach for a higher shelf and lift herself onto her toes, she would shift uncomfortably as she dropped down again. Rocking from one foot to the other as the restlessness filled her, her thighs rubbing before she would catch herself. While she gathered what she needed, his hands stroked idly over his glamoured form, teasing touches to his thighs and belly as he watched his sweet Mari. Wondering if he could coax her to stroke his belly, and a traitorous thought of what it would be like to feel those delicate fingers in his hair and scratching his scalp. A sudden thought struck him and he allowed himself a wild grin as his thumb grazed the flesh of his manhood, feeling it grow harder beneath the feather light touch.

She’d have to touch all of him in a moment, wouldn’t she? He could have laughed, allowing himself one last grin as he dipped his head beneath the water and resurfaced just as she returned with her basin full of soaps and oils. Flipping his sodden mane out of his eyes, he watched her with a small grin as she knelt by the bath’s edge, lips parted as she was obviously stunned into silence. Crossing his arms on the stone lip of the bath, he grinned playfully as he leaned towards her, drinking in the heady cocktail of her sweet scent and hot desire.

“Is this the first time you’ve drawn a bath, Marius?” He chuckled, watching her swallow and catch herself as she’d been leaning towards him as if in a trance. Her lashes were thick, and for a moment they’d fluttered as her eyelids had grown heavy, drawn in as her gaze had lingered on his lips. It was one of her favored places for her gaze to linger, the longing in her almost palpable, and he was so tempted to capture her and let her taste them that he might devour her sweetness himself. The look in her eyes was gone far sooner than he’d have liked as she sat back with a hurried shake of her head and her gaze dropped from his face to the basin before her.

“N-no, your Grace. It is not.” With that she took to undoing the laces of her sleeves and removing the wrappings on her fingers. While her palms were soft and smooth, her fingertips had the calluses of hard work, with angry red lines from pinpricks and slipped shears and who only knew what else. Even her forearms tensed with hidden muscle, though her arms seemed as slim and delicate as her hands at first glance. He had yet to be graced with a good view of her shoulders and upper arms to be fully certain, the masquerade ball hardly giving him a good opinion when he’d paid her so little attention at the time.

“Please sit back and relax so I might wash your hair, if it pleases you, your Grace.” The way she asked was so charming he would have struggled to decline no matter how he loathed the soaps, but for Mari he would allow it this once. Settling back, he kept his eyes closed after the first horrible incident, letting the heat of the water relax him. He felt the edge of her hand rest against his brow, cupping along his hairline as he felt the soap pour across his scalp. Surprise must have flickered across his face, as she let out a soft chuckle.

“I didn’t wish to get it in your eyes, sir.” So tender, her voice warm enough that he could hear the smile in it. Something in his chest tensed at the sound, and he let out a croon of pleasure.

“My thanks, Marius. The other servants simply dump it over my head.” He grinned, risking opening an eye to see her scowl as she swept escaping rivulets of the liquid back towards his hair. She grumbled something under her breath at this news, and he was so distracted by how adorable she sounded that he was not prepared for the sensation of her fingers combing through his scalp. The moan slipped past his lips before he could stop himself, her hands freezing in his hair as her scent nearly overwhelmed him. Frowning, he waved for her to continue.

“Please, don’t stop, I doubt I’ll get clean otherwise.” He murmured, aching to feel her hands on his scalp again even as a part of him railed against the betrayal to his Lady. Just _once_ wouldn’t hurt, he supposed, feeling himself go boneless in Mari’s hands as she scrubbed the soap into his mane. At first she was skittish about any places that left him shivering and groaning, but those tentative touches were quick to grow bolder, tracing around his ears and down the nape of his neck as he sighed happily. Sweet, clever, lovely Mari, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips as he opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

“I...I need to rinse you, your Grace.” She sounded deliciously breathless, her expression soft as she dipped her small basin into the water and lifted it to show him. He ached for her to touch him again, wanting to rest his head on her lap and feel her fingers tangle in his hair, no matter how much he was torn by it. That was only for his _Lady_ , and yet...and yet…he wanted Mari to touch him, to feel her fingers seek out every place that needed touching, to soothe the ache beneath his skin. Sitting up, he let his eyes fall closed, his hands smoothing along his hips and thighs beneath the water.

“Call me Adrien, Marius.” He crooned, and he sensed her shiver behind him as her scent washed over him.

“I...I could not, your Grace. I’m—!” The words died on her lips with a pained whine, her anxiety obvious in the way her words went tremulous. Lifting a hand from the water he waved as if to brush these worries aside. After all, he wished to draw her in, not scare her away.

“When it is like this, with just the two of us, then. Please, call me Adrien.” He kept his voice gentle, listening to the way she took a deep breath and released it slowly, lifting the basin above him.

“As you wish, your Gr— _Adrien._ ” Mari caught herself, nearly purring his name with that secret longing welling up and leaving his skin tingling. It was moments like these that no one would believe her disguise, her soft sigh and the tiny whimper that no one would have heard had they not been listening for it giving her away. “ _My prince._ ”

Those last two words had not been meant for anyone’s ears but her own, he knew, yet it left a blazing heat beneath his flesh that he couldn’t deny. Even the hot water that poured over him did not dissuade his growing hunger for her, which mounted with the care that she put into rinsing the soap from his hair and face, her fingers once again teasing his scalp as she cleaned him and left an ache between his thighs that he longed to touch. Her hand gently swept his wet bangs back from his face, pouring one last basin over him to rinse away any lingering soap as her hand fell from his brow to linger on his shoulder. For a moment he could have sworn she stroked his skin with her fingertips, but soon she was shifting to the side.

“We need to wash the rest, come sit here so I can wash your back, your—I mean, please sit here, Adrien.” The words sounded rushed, and she bowed her head, a grin spreading across his face as he pushed himself out. Settling comfortably on the ledge so she could reach all of his back and chest, he was completely unrepentant about how hard he was, watching the way her gaze jumped hastily from his thighs back to his shoulders. Shaking herself, she gathered up the sponge and more soaps, and soon had him leaning into her touch and holding in his groans with little success. Mari was thorough if gentle, lifting his arms to clean his sides and flushing prettily when he’d tangle his fingers with her own with a cheeky grin.

Her blushes only grew stronger when she was scrubbing his chest. Chat would lean back with a mischievous smile, flexing beneath her hands to draw her gaze to his lean muscles and bobbing erection. Saving no efforts to hide his chuckles when she’d drop the sponge, instead he made a game of catching it and holding it just out of her reach with a grin, only to nearly nuzzle her when she’d inevitably plant a hand on his shoulder to push herself up to reach. He had to catch her no less than twice when she jerked back with a startled squawk before he could brush his lips across her ear, and he laughed aloud at her pouting when he settled her back on the ledge. Somehow she made it through the process with only a few splashes of water on her clothes, though her forearms were soaked to the shirt cuffs from his nonsense.

It was entirely worth it when she grumbled at him for him to stand, only to listen to her words die in her mouth when he did. The soapy water dripped down his hips, his palms sliding over his slippery torso and down his belly, her eyes going as wide as saucers and her mouth agape as he let his fingers comb through thick blonde curls to shamelessly palm his manhood. For a moment he saw that flicker of longing replaced by a burning need, stark and desperate with her desire before she shook her head. Wrenching her gaze from him to dip her sponge in the water again, she wrung it out with trembling hands.

It wasn’t nearly as amusing having her wash his legs, it was far too easy for her to keep her gaze fixed on his knee or ankle, though she took particular care with cleaning his feet. He let her do as she pleased, though when she attempted to bow and crawl away to gather what tattered remains of her dignity she had left, he calmly cleared his throat, and her neck and ears were consumed with her burning flush.

“S-surely you can clean that yourself, Adrien?” She stammered, hiding behind her basin and gazing up at him with an unspoken plea for mercy in her eyes. He simply chuckled and shook his head, giving her a playful grin.

“Mmm, I _could_ , but where’s the fun in that? I’d pre- _fur_ if you did it, Marius.” He winked, and she ducked her face behind her basin and groaned in embarrassment. After a moment, her shoulders squared and she steadied her nerves, once more taking up her sponge as she grumbled in disbelief about how she got herself into these sorts of messes. Chat could only grin harder, rocking forward on his feet and watching her drop the basin as he nearly caught her across the nose and startled an actual shriek out of her. It was short but positively delightful, and he grinned at the way she looked afraid to take hold of him as if he were made of glass. Or perhaps poisonous vipers.

“Come now, Marius, you’d think you’d never seen one before.” Mischief made his grin sharper, his chuckles deepen as his voice took on an edge of his purr that had her shivering. “It’s not going to _break_ if you scrub it.”

“O-of course, Adrien.” The poor girl was almost beside herself, attempting to wash him without looking at him directly, flinching visibly whenever he’d flex his belly to make it bob closer to her nose. It was probably a bit much, he knew, but she made the most delightful faces. Finally fed up with his antics, she reached up and took him by the base, stilling his rocking instantly as he let out a low croon. Oh, her hand felt _much_ better, or rather it felt different in a very good way. Perhaps it was her unsteady grip and the way she pouted in determination as she ran the sponge over him, coaxing an appreciative hum from his lips as she washed his testacles with the same care she’d shown his scalp in spite of her embarrassment. Once she was finished to his satisfaction, she hastily backed away, rinsing out the sponge and fleeing from him before he could change his mind and have her scrub more of him.

“Y-you can rinse yourself off now, your Grace—I-I mean, Adrien!” She stammered and squeaked, scampering away to the cabinet and slamming the basin down before she caught herself. Now was his moment, dipping beneath the water to rinse himself of the hated soap, he ran his hands over every centimeter of his bare skin before creeping to the edge of the bath. With a predator’s grace, he pulled himself out, ignoring the towels nearby in favor of creeping up on Mari.

Sweet Mari whose forehead was resting against the cabinet doors as she nearly sobbed with need, fighting desperately to regain control of her body. To steady her breath or the trembling of her fingers, the basin forgotten on the shelf beside her. With a low croon meant to soothe, he reached up and let his hands settle lightly on her shoulders, the thick canvas of her doublet soaking up the water from his palms. Mari stiffened beneath his touch, yet as his hands lowered to her biceps and began to rub them gently, she began to lean towards him ever so slightly. It was enough to encourage him, and he leaned closer still, his nose so close to her ear he could smell the soaps she’d used to clean her own hair.

“Sweet Mari, whyever are you shaking?” He breathed in as her breath hitched, scenting her all the more, allowing himself to nuzzle behind her ear. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know that.” His lips brushed her pale skin as he spoke, and the sound she made was so soft he almost didn’t hear it.

“How…?

“How did I know?” He cocked his head, smiling gently at her and hooding his gaze as he lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Mari, you’re hardly as deceptive as you thought, though I daresay it’s because I was watching you. I doubt anyone else has noticed.” It was so easy to pull her back against him, a gentle pressure at her shoulder as he stroked her jaw, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Purring her name, he stooped to brush his lips against hers, though she still turned her head at the last second, denying herself this simple pleasure.

“A-Adrien, we _can’t_.” It sounded as if for all the world her heart was breaking to say it, and he crooned soothingly, cradling her head against his throat as she gripped his wrist. Her shoulders shook as she found herself torn between her distress and her desire, and he kissed her hair, whispering softly against his Mari’s silken midnight tresses. Such a lovely color, so like his fur and yet not. While his soaked up the light in a velvety blackness, hers caught it and let it shine in the subtle shades of night. He nuzzled her until her tears eased, then palmed her cheek, his thumb brushing across those lips he wished to taste so greedily.

“Mari, is this about my father?” His voice was soft, and her gaze fell, unable to meet his. “Nevermind what he says, or what the court says. What is it that _you_ wish for?” He watched her, his thumb stroking her cheek, teasing her lips that parted ever so slightly for him in a way he was sure she had not meant to. Their noses brushed, their breath mingling, and Mari’s lips parted all the more for him with an unconscious readiness. Waiting for him without question, a silent plea he wanted to answer.

“What would you have of me, Mari?” His voice dropped into the deep, gravelly croon wrapped in velvet that he knew brooked an immediate response, and Mari seemed to crumble with it. Yet the way her scent struck him almost stunned him, whereas before it simply washed over him in a wave of heat. Her hand rising to brush across his cheek with trembling fingers and he was quick to nip it, nuzzling her palm and rasping his teeth across the pads of her fingers.

“ _Adrien_ ,” her voice gripped him, that single moan almost undoing him as he clutched her close. _His_ Mari. “I want…” For a moment she lost her courage, remembering herself through her lust as she took in their surroundings and the door with barely-contained worry. Taking her by the hips, he rocked against her, startling her from her train of thought as she let out a surprised moan. Much better, his tongue wetting his lips at the sound, feeling the liquid heat lapping at his flesh.

“Do you wish me to stop, Mari?” His hands gripped her perfect curves, one settling on her hip while the other crept ever closer to her backside, itching to squeeze it. As if in response, her spine arched and she leaned forward again, her hose straining with the motion as she practically _writhed_ beneath his hands. _His_ Mari. _Mine_. The snarl was rising unbidden in his throat and both his hands were on her rear, kneading it, spreading it just to hear her moan his name. That wasn’t an answer, no matter how much his body burned to hear her do it again, cupping a hand to her throat, he lifted her chin, forcing her to focus on him again.

“Do you wish me to _stop_?” The words came out as a half-growl, his hips already slotted against her own, his hardness perfectly nestled against the curve of her backside. The heat of her breath against his lips was dizzying, her scent clinging to his lungs so thickly he could taste it, and he found it hard to hold back when he went to bite her. Instead, he gently took her lower lip in his teeth, tugging upon it before releasing it when she whimpered.

“N-no, no I don’t. _Adrien_ , I need…” Trailing off into a wordless moan against his throat, it was enough of an answer for Chat. Already he was tugging her hose down, growling when the fabric fought him, and only Mari helping him saved her from leaving his bathing chamber with irreparably torn hose. He was rewarded with the sight of her strong thighs and meaty backside quivering for attention, the pale skin untouched and pristine.

 _Mine_.

He gave her rump a soft pat, watching it jiggle as his manhood throbbed, Emboldened by her soft sigh, he gave it a playful slap, watching as her back arched and her hands clutched the edge of the cabinet. A rosy color blossomed across her flesh, and his lips peeled back in a wicked grin, giving the other cheek a slap to match. Mari keened, her head bowed and thighs shivering, and a quick glance told him she was already dripping with desire from all his teasing. He supposed he might have overdone it to leave her shivering so much, yet it had felt right at the time so perhaps she would forgive him. With that in mind he kneaded the reddened flesh of her backside with one hand while the other slipped between her thighs, trailing his fingers higher to sweep up her dripping nectar. It was clear and clung to his fingers, tempting him to taste it though he hummed playfully.

“Well now, Mari. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were enjoying yourself.” He chuckled when she blushed at the sight of his damp fingers, ducking her head only for him to kiss the back of her exposed neck.

“D-don’t _tease_ , Adrien…” Her fitful mew clutched his heart, and he made a show of licking his fingers clean where she could see him. Sweeping his tongue across his lips, he turned his purr into a pleased croon.

“I might if it keeps you _feline_ so wonderfully wet for me.” He laughed when she groaned, pleased with himself when her groan became another gasp as his fingers dipped between her thighs again. His thumb brushed across her slit, his fingertips brushing through her soft fur looking for something his gut knew was there. How he knew, he couldn’t say, but enough probing found him a nub that had Mari’s thighs trembling with the slightest touch, his thumb sinking deep into her wet center as she twitched beneath him.

 _So hot…_ Mari was so warm and wet she felt as if she were melting at his touch, the need to mount her growing by the moment. It hardly helped that she had her head bowed, resting on her folded arms as she trembled and moaned into the protective fold of her elbow. Her backside rubbed against his thighs, shifting as she rocked against his hand, as every little movement had her squirming.

_Mine!_

Reaching up, he tugged her hair to the side, the ponytail of silken black strands pouring over her shoulder to fall across her arm and the cabinet top like spilled ink. Taking his length in hand, he slid it between her thighs, grinding against her velvety folds to rub her nectar along his length and mark her with his scent. Something was building at the base of his spine, his whole body aching with it, and he nearly speared her when her hand flew back to plant against his belly and push, stopping him. Chat nearly snarled, fangs bared for a split second as she denied him what he wanted. Biting back a growl, he frowned down at her, his length trapped between her trembling thighs.

“No, n-not there, Adrien _please_ , I—I _can’t_.” Her voice trembled and memories flashed through his mind from the mirror, the indignities these human females suffered if they were mated without ceremony, cubs whose sires abandoned them or would not take credit for them. _Bastards_ , they were called. Chat wanted to hiss and snarl, his grip on her hips tightening before he relaxed. Fine. His Mari should be allowed to take whoever she liked as a mate (though the thought of anyone else taking her almost made him snarl) without fear of being ostracised, but if this would make her more comfortable, then fine.

 _Mine!_ The snarl was growing harder to keep back, fury at the fact that he was forced to watch her sob unhappily because she had to refuse herself what she clearly wanted. Simply because of the _rules_ of this world’s twisted game of secrets and shadows. _His_ Mari was suffering, aching and needing more than she allowed herself to take. With a deep breath he shifted his hips, hissing at the loss of her wet heat, though he was quick to bury his fingers within it again. Mari moaned, her thighs spreading for him without waiting to be told, his fingers toying with her until her knees quaked and he pulled away. The pained whine she made was hushed with a kiss to the back of her neck, Chat crooning gently against her heated skin.

“Mari, my sweet Mari, do you trust me?” He purred, nuzzling her ear until she shivered, his fingertips circling her entrance.

“ _Yes._ ” She sighed, pillowing her cheek on her arm as her eyes fell shut. Chat smirked, wondering how long that serene expression would last before he turned back to the task at hand. Once his fingers were dripping with her juices, he slid them higher, circling her puckered hole and watching a shudder sneak up her spine. Her eyes cracked open and she glanced back at him, shifting nervously as he continued to tease her.

“Adrien?”

“Hmm?” He smiled gently, his fingers pressing a little more firmly, and Mari sucked air in through her teeth.

“What are you doing?” A shyness had crept into her voice then, cheeks staining as she watched his face. He gave her backside a gentle pat before slapping it, feeling her tense beneath his questing fingertips.

“Well, I suppose that if you can’t enjoy yourself one way, you have to keep an open mind to new op- _purr_ -tunities.” He grinned, circling and pressing, watching her face for the moment she told him to stop. Mari’s expression clouded for a moment, brow furrowing as she mulled it over before simply bowing her head and lifting her backside. _Presenting herself to him_ and Chat bit back a purr of pleasure. After a moment he reached for the basin, rifling through its contents before he found what he wanted. It was one of the oils they often used on his hair to make it silkier, unscented by those horrible herbs. It was not the most ideal, but it would be better than nothing, and he was rewarded by one of his fingers slipping inside her once he dripped some of it over her taut flesh and began to rub it in.

Mari relaxed immediately, her tense expression dissolving into one of surprised pleasure as she bit her lip. Oh yes, this he could work with. Teasing her until she squirmed, Chat worked his finger in to the second knuckle before he added another, halting when Mari looked uncomfortable, adding more oil until his fingers slid in with ease and left her shivering. When he plunged his fingers in and her folds were suddenly dripping with fresh nectar as she tensed, he wanted to moan, the urge to bite her almost unbearable.

“Mari,” he growled, pressing his face against her shoulder as he spread his fingers inside her until she rose onto her toes with a whimper. “Do you want more inside you?”

“ _Yes._ ” She wasn’t certain what she needed but she needed _more_ , and she was pushing back against his fingers desperately. Yet Chat looked at how far he could spread her, toying with her shamelessly as he eyed his own thickness and let out an unhappy growl. It would take more than this for her to sheath him and he knew it, today would be a disappointment to them both at this rate. Bending over her, he sank his fingers deep inside her, nuzzling against her ear and nipping at her earlobe.

“Soon, I promise, but I believe your body will need some training before I can safely slide inside.” He kissed her just beneath her ear in apology, listening to her moan as he buried his fingers inside her. Still, he could do more than this for her today. Without warning he cupped his other hand to her dripping folds from the front, grinding the heel of his palm against her swollen nub as his fingers circled her slick entrance. It didn’t take long before she was shuddering beneath him, her fingers dragging across the cabinet top only to grip the edge as she moaned his name, forgetting to keep her voice low.

It took everything in him not to take her by the hips and mount her, instead he lifted her, setting her on the edge of the cabinet as he dropped to his knees between her thighs. He couldn’t stand how overwhelming her scent was anymore, and if her hips rubbed his cock one more time he couldn’t trust himself not to plunge it inside her. So instead he buried his face between her folds, gripping her thighs tightly as he drank his fill, taking care not to bite when he latched onto the nub that had her trembling in his arms. He lost track of how many times she tried to crush his head between her thighs, digging his fingers into them whenever they began to shudder. He didn’t want to let her go, needing her, the hunger for her almost insatiable. It wasn’t until her moans became pained whines that he released the tender bud, and went to lap at her dripping folds to ease her shudders and lick her clean.

By the time he sat back to lick his lips, Mari was slumped against the cabinet doors, trembling all over and gasping for air. Tears weighed down her lashes and he rose, carefully gathering her into his arms and sinking into a crouch. Rubbing his cheek against hers, he crooned soothing words to her, feeling them rise up from somewhere deep inside even though he never recalled learning them. A side-effect of the mirror, perhaps, but a welcome one in this case. Mari came back to herself enough to lift her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

“ _Adrien_...” He’d never heard her say anything with such loving tenderness, and his arms wrapped tight about her, cradling her as a deep rumble threatened to spill out of him. No, he couldn’t purr, not now. Not while he still needed his glamour. Yet holding her like this he’d never felt a stronger need to protect anything before, before his need to have her had simply felt like a game. This was new. Different. Lust or not, he wanted her for his own for more than pleasure, and he realized with horrifying clarity that he would slaughter anyone that tried to keep her from him with almost no hesitation.

And the most unsettling part that he’d yet to realize, was that as long as Mari was within his grasp, he had not once thought of his Lady.

 _That_ realization struck him much later as he lay in bed that night, horror at his behaviour creeping down his spine and warring with the heat in his gut at the memory of how _his Mari_ moaned and writhed beneath him. Yet for all his arguing with himself, he could not bring himself to push her away, her scent too strong and heady to resist no matter how he convinced himself otherwise. For whenever he scented her within the halls of the castle, he found himself drawn to her, and all it took was a shy smile or the flush of her cheeks for his resistance to shatter completely.


	2. Chastity’s Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst attempting to blend in with the castle servants, Marinette finds herself being outed by the one person she'd hoped to avoid detection from! Whatever is a girl to do when your (supposed) true love seems to be making a game out of teasing you speechless?
> 
> Find a way to gain the upper hand, of course!
> 
> Or she would, if she could somehow find a way to defend herself from his horrible puns and even more dangerous wandering hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'S ASLEEP SO IT'S TIME TO POST THE FILTH. / _bangs pots and pans like it's a party_
> 
> But yes hello my starshines I _DO_ still exist, I've just been...busier than expected after my move! I've been trying to get things sorted out and it means I'm....well. A little more behind on writing my other stories than I'd expected! BUT! I _did_ have this done up so without further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> **Also if you haven't read it yet, go read[Iron Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734112)!** MiniMinou's fic was the original inspiration behind this even if the plot has since been changed since I knocked all these out a few months ago! I swear this whole business will make SO MUCH MORE SENSE if you do!
> 
> And now, we get to the nasty bits 'cause that's what y'all are here for, amirite? Eyyyyy~!

Marinette was so nervous about this new plan of Lady Alya’s that she felt like she was going to shake right out of her shoes. True, disguising herself as a servant was far less terrifying than disguising herself as a courtier, but hiding in plain sight as a _man?_ Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding for the longest time. It felt as if every word she spoke and every movement would be a dead giveaway that she wasn’t one of the regular castle servants or that she wasn’t a manservant. Too many things could go wrong, and her mind wouldn’t stop spinning and divulging all the horrible ways things could go sour for her or Lady Alya.

Then there was the matter of the prince. Somehow, and she wasn’t sure how _exactly_ , but she could have sworn to every god in existence that he was was watching her. No matter where she was in the castle, within a moment she’d turn and find him staring at her. It didn’t matter what either of them would be doing, she’d look up and catch him giving her a lopsided smile and she’d nearly leap clean out of her skin every time. If she wasn’t caught she’d certainly die of a weak heart soon enough. Marinette didn’t know how much more she could take of his ability to turn up out of thin air _right behind her_ , and he was always so _smug_ about it. She thanked the gods she’d managed not to scream so far, but it was a near thing.

Perhaps the worst part of it was that she’d grown to expect him to turn up at any moment without warning, so her thoughts rarely strayed from him. True, she was supposed to be protecting him, but that was almost impossible when all she could think of was that insufferable smile and the way he’d grin when he’d catch her looking. It was as if he _knew_ , but that wasn’t possible, or was it? Could he have found out? Had she been so _obvious?_ Probably, she thought grimly, groaning unhappily beneath her breath. An unhappy sigh spilled from her then, and she felt her shoulders sag.

If he’d found her out that would be embarrassing on several counts, but the part that really stung was he didn’t even remember her. Marinette wasn’t certain if it was his head injury to blame, or if it was simply the fact that they’d only met in passing as children. Was she the only one who clung to those memories so tightly? More than likely she assumed, her lip catching in her teeth as she felt the beginnings of melancholy try to grip her. He was a prince, of course he’d forget a baker’s daughter, no matter how often she’d helped slip him extra sweets and pastries that summer. One summer was hardly enough for a man to remember a girl who’d so desperately tried to catch a boy’s attention with croissants and bright red ribbons in her hair. She was officially being ridiculous, forcing herself from her thoughts by clapping her hands to her cheeks before stepping out into the hallway.

And nearly into the path of some of the higher nobles of the court. With a haste born of a lifetime of service she was nearly pressed to the wall, remembering only at the last moment to bow instead of curtsey. Luck made her reflexes swift enough that the moment’s hesitation went unnoticed, and she was once again grateful for this new disguise. Marinette far preferred being invisible to having to stumble her way over manners and etiquette that took years to properly instill rather than a handful of days. Straightening, she smoothed a hand over her doublet when a movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention.

The sight of golden hair haloed by afternoon sunlight and vivid green eyes sparkling with mischief behind heavy lids nearly made her leap clean out of her hose. The squeak that left her was enough to make her face flame hotly, pressing her shoulders back against the wall behind her. Oh no. Ohhhhh no, she wasn’t prepared for this. Maybe if she just turned and left he’d just find something else to do and _he was walking her way._ Panic had her gulping, shrinking down as he seemed to move as if he were dancing and her whole body felt like she was on fire. Marinette was going to faint. He was talking to her and she could barely focus on anything because he was looming over her with the most heartbreakingly handsome smile the gods had ever fit to grace anyone with and she could feel her mind leave her completely. He was speaking. He’d asked her a _question_. Oh gods, he was talking to her _what on earth had he said?_ Her name? Her mind was a roaring blank of white and she couldn’t for the life of her remember what her disguise name was supposed to be.

“M-Mari—” _no no no no NO_ come on, come on! Something! Anything! He was looking more and more amused by the second and she wanted to scream. “Marius, your Grace.” She finished dumbly, her gaze dropping for a brief instant as her ears burned in embarrassment. It hardly helped that he looked like he was going to start laughing at her at any moment. She wanted to die. Perhaps the floor would open up and devour her whole, she could only be so lucky. Lost in her thoughts she almost missed him saying he needed her help, and that snapped her out of her spiralling thoughts faster than anything.

“M-me, sir?” She boggled, vaguely pointing to herself before she realized he was already walking away, and she scrambled to keep up with him. The fleeting glimpse of his smile over his shoulder was enough to have her tripping on the stones beneath her feet, her heart catching in her throat. How was he talking with her so casually? The sound of his voice washed over her, and she could feel her pulse fluttering in her throat. Did he speak to all of the castle servants this way? Probably, Adrien had always been so friendly no matter what his tutors had tried to teach him. He always treated the staff like people, not _quite_ equals, but as close as he was allowed, and her fingertips and cheeks tingled at the thought in spite of herself. It was simply Adrien being _Adrien _, it had nothing to do with her. It wasn’t as if he knew who she was anyways. Yet no matter how hard Marinette reminded herself, her heart didn’t listen. The ache of hope was too strong, the desperate wish that he’d remember her always flitting traitorously at the back of her mind no matter how she scolded herself. She was being an idiot, but she couldn’t get herself to stop.__

__Then his words filtered through her flustered thoughts and she felt herself stumble before it had fully sunk in. _Help him with his bath?_ Was he _serious_? She wanted to scream! Let herself die on the spot! Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard she could barely breathe, her chest aching as she tried not to dwell on the thought of being in the same room as Adrien when he was naked. Oh gods, was he going to ask her to help clean him? She hoped not! Marinette was certain if he did she’d faint right in the middle of the corridor._ _

__It was so, so very much worse than that. He was toying with her on purpose. She didn’t know how, and wasn’t entirely certain why though she was beginning to have a few suspicions. But by the time she’d managed to nearly bash her own knees in no less than three times in the space of half an hour Marinette was ready to swear on her own grave that he was tormenting her on purpose. Her clothes felt uncomfortably tight and her hair was clinging to her forehead from sweat helped in no small part by his torturous displays and the steam from the water. Marinette had never been more uncomfortable in her life save for the day she’d slain the beast that had taken her previous mistress’s place._ _

__Yet the way her body ached with need could hardly be compared to the gut-twisting illness that had swept through her at the sight of the bloated insect-like beast. No, this was as if liquid fire had filled her veins, leaving her restless and needy, and she had to grind her teeth and endure the heat no matter what. As she certainly wouldn’t indulge herself to relieve the stress until she was safely back in her own bed, which wouldn’t be until well after nightfall. Not that Adrien seemed to care._ _

__He was doing this _on purpose!_ Every heart-wrenchingly sweet or playful smile, the way he casually tossed his wet hair from his eyes, the positively _sinful_ way he would moan when she was simply trying to rub soap into his hair and left her biting her lip so hard it almost bled. Not to mention the way he’d lean close and tense his body to suddenly bring his startlingly sculpted muscles into sharp relief. Every time he did she could feel her thoughts falter, her limbs failing her, fingers instantly fumbling as she cursed and sputtered and apologized and she could _hear_ him laughing at her even if it was just the faintest hint of it in his voice._ _

___Why_ , though? After being so distant why had he suddenly decided to seemingly go out of his way to torment her? Was it because she was dressed as a man, now? No, Adrien might have come back changed in subtle ways but she doubted he’d change so much as to turn cruel. There was no way. Then again when he nearly struck her across the face with his...his…_ _

__She didn’t want to think about it! The fact that he’d barely managed to save her from pitching head-first into the bath hardly helped, her thoughts a whirling jumble as she mentally stumbled over the fact that he’d been chuckling and _intentionally trying to swat her on the nose with his unmentionables._ Twice!_ _

__Marinette changed her mind, he was officially an awful person and he was determined to kill her for no other reason than his own amusement. If it wasn’t with a ruptured heart it would be from his kindness or her body bursting into flames from his new openly flirtatious personality. She was going to die and no one would be able to save her. When she was finally given leave to stop scrubbing every inch of his perfect body, Marinette could not flee fast enough. The dull thump of her forehead striking the cabinet doors hardly masked her groan of dismay, abandoning the basin of bathing supplies in favor of trying to get herself back under control. The room was stiflingly hot, her face warm enough to blister, and no matter how she counted her breaths she felt as if she were coming apart at the seams._ _

__Just a little longer, all she had to do was let him soak for a time and then she’d likely be dragged into drying him off and helping him back into his clothes. Simple enough tasks, yet already her mind was more than happy to supply all the different ways he could make it difficult. Things she should not even be close to considering given that technically she shouldn’t even _know what the naked prince looked like_ , and dwelling on it was not going to settle her nerves or calm her in any fashion. As long as she could make it through this and back to her chambers or the inn with Lady Alya, she could take her own bath and solve the problem in private. Marinette just had to survive getting the prince _dry_._ _

__So engrossed in those thoughts, she didn’t hear the warning splash of the bath behind her, which was the only sound the prince made. Creeping upon her on silent feet, it wasn’t until his hands suddenly gripped her shoulders that she realized her error. _She shouldn’t have kept her back turned and now she couldn’t escape._ Heart thundering in her ears, she tried not to think of how naked he was or the way her mind was so ready to supply the thought of how the bathwater would be dripping down his long limbs and perfectly sculpted features. Or the way that sound he made sent the strongest spike of heat straight to her nethers as his palms slid from her shoulders to her arms. Marinette could almost feel the warmth of his body at her back, and traitorous as her limbs and heart were, she couldn’t resist._ _

__Especially not when it sounded as if he were purring in her ear when he spoke, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. The ache between her thighs was unbearable, and her nerves sang with his touch, hyper aware of the weight of his hands and the brush of his nose and lips against her hair. Not even biting her lip could entirely stifle the breathy whimper that rose from her at the way his breath ghosted across her skin and left her tingling all over._ _

__“How…?” She felt the fool for even asking how he knew who she was. It wasn’t as if she’d been the most clever, not when she’d tried so hard to remind him who she was by offering him her nickname at the ball on his return home. Not when that had been the first thing that had tumbled from her mouth when he’d caught her earlier. Only an idiot would have missed those signs, and Adrien had never been an idiot._ _

__When his fingers touched her jaw she felt herself relax in his touch, her eyes falling shut as her flush burned hot across her flesh. All she wanted in that moment was for him to hold her, to feel the way his fingers stroked across her jaw with surprising tenderness as he lifted her head to meet his gaze. If she closed her eyes she could imagine so many things, that she wasn’t here because his life was in danger, that she wasn’t dressed as a manservant to hide from discovery, that his embrace was meant for her alone and not just to toy with her heart on a whim. The bathwater still dripping from him soaked her hair and clothes as he held her close, and the way he spoke her name left her nearly trembling in desire. No word should have sounded so perfect or sinful, yet she felt it like a caress along her spine, hot fingers stroking her ribs and belly to sink deep into her flesh and leave her wanting more._ _

__Opening her eyes, she saw him closing in, perfect lips soft and pink and sweet enough to taste and reality closed in on her like a steel trap, her eyes widening as she twitched her head to the side just in time. Heart pounding as she tried to gather her nerves, Marinette tried to push the feel of his lips against her skin as far from her mind as possible. To shut it out and never think of it again or how she yearned for more with her whole being. It was too much, being wrapped in his arms was more than she could bear, and she wanted to cry with the unfairness of it all. He was holding her so sweetly and she couldn’t stand it, knowing that no matter what this wasn’t something she could have, no matter the lies Lady Alya used to help get them free passage into the court._ _

__She was still nothing more than the baker’s daughter, and he was the _prince_. Nothing could come of this save for stolen kisses and a secret embrace that she should have never allowed. The cruelty of her heart’s desire being just within reach was not lost on her, but she refused to let her tears spill in front of him. She could at least salvage some of her dignity as she tried to remedy the situation. This couldn’t continue, she shouldn’t let him no matter how much she wished she could. Nevermind how it felt as if her heart was shattering from the thought of pushing him away. To lie to herself that she could somehow earn his love had been the cruelest trick she’d ever played on herself. Her hand was shaking as she wrapped it around his wrist, intending to pull his hand away from her face and put space between them._ _

__“A-Adrien, we _can’t_.” The words were ash in her mouth, choking her, strangling her and stealing her breath away. Adrien paused, and the velvety seduction left him as he hugged her closer and let her weep, murmuring sweet comforts against her hair. How could he be so gentle? It was unfair, she wanted to escape his embrace because if he held her any longer and pressed more tender kisses to her hair and skin she’d never want to leave. Already it was growing harder to resist, the sting of her tears lessened by the press of his lips. Why did he have to make this harder? Why couldn’t she make herself push him away when she needed to? The last she at least had an answer for. Marinette knew better than most that Adrien would always be her greatest weakness, her heart covetously clinging to this moment of closeness knowing that once it was over she would not get this chance again._ _

__“Mari,” the way he said her name made her tremble, the gentleness in his voice making the guilt in her heart all the more unbearable. “Is this about my father? Nevermind what he says, or what the court says. What is it that _you_ wish for?”_ _

__So many things, and none of them were her place to ask for. His thumb brushed across her cheek and lips with the gentleness of a lover, and the thought of him kissing her properly made her mind wander. He was so close, the desire to reach up and meet him halfway was so strong. _Would it be so wrong to have just one kiss?_ The silent plea of her heart was so strong, she could feel it as a soft tingling in her fingertips, stoked by the feel of his breath on her skin and the way his nose brushed her own. It would be so easy, just the once. No one would know if she kissed him just once, would they? The thought flitted through her mind and she knew she had to ignore it, but she struggled to when he watched her, his gaze hooded and dark as she felt his fingertips trail along her jaw._ _

__“What would you have of me, Mari?”_ _

__If the way he’d said her name earlier had felt like a caress, this was something _more_. Deep and rich and she could feel it from her head to her toes as the sound of it settled heavily in her core. Marinette almost moaning at the sound of it, the ache in her unbearable as little ripples of heat spread through her limbs. The voice inside her that she’d so desperately tried to ignore was what spurred her to lift a hand to touch his face, and she could see her fingers tremble as they trailed along his cheek. What she’d give to hold his face like this each day, to see him look at her the way he did when they were together. Marinette hadn’t realized how deeply she desired it until he was kissing and nibbling at her fingertips and she almost sagged against him. She didn’t even try to stifle her moan._ _

__“ _Adrien_ ,” something in his expression changed, his gaze sharpening as his grip on her tightened, and it felt right. “I want…” Swallowing hard, she felt the haze lift a little as her thoughts tried to focus. What _did_ she want? The wordless, aching desires were muddying her thoughts and making it difficult to pinpoint exactly what she wanted, yet she knew she wanted more. More of his touch, his kisses. More than just a stolen moment in his bathing chamber where another servant could walk in and find them._ _

__More than anything she should be allowed by him or anyone else simply because everything she was since Lady Alya had brought her here was built on lies. Licking her lips, she glanced at the door as if expecting someone to burst through it at a moment’s notice and drag her away. What was the punishment again? Surely it would be a flogging and a shorn head at the very least. Marinette didn’t even want to consider the worst punishment. The stuff of nightmares and muffled whispers in the back corridors. No one spoke of them, especially not what awaited the women should they forget their place._ _

__As if sensing her thoughts, Adrien seemed disinclined to let her dwell on them. Taking her firmly by the hips, Marinette’s thoughts went blank as she felt him rock against her. The feel of him so hot and hard as he thrust against her backside, separated only by a thin layer of wool was enough to startle a moan from her as it left her thighs aching for him. The sound seemed to spur him on, fingers tensing as he shifted his hips again, and she had to bite her lip to prevent another moan as she could feel it rubbing against her. It took everything she had not to let herself push back and grind away at him herself._ _

__Only he squeezed her and said something, the words lost to her as she shuddered in his grip as her head fell forward. His hand had slipped from her hip, palming her backside, her hips instinctively rocking towards that touch as she lost herself to the overwhelming heat within her. When she felt his hands on both cheeks, she couldn’t help her moan, his thumbs finding the place where the curve of her backside met her thighs and _squeezed_. His name was a prayer that easily spilled from her lips as she was lost in the feel of his hands on her. Without a thought she rocked forward onto her toes, lifting her hips towards him, feeling him nestle his length easily in the valley between her cheeks and she wanted more. When his fingers found her jaw and cupped her throat, she didn’t even flinch, following the gentle pull as he made her look at him. His gaze burned her, left her wanting him, his words barely registering in her daze._ _

__Stop? Of course she didn’t want him to stop. Not when he did that thing with his voice that felt like someone had poured warm oil down her spine, when she could feel the heat of his skin burning her through her clothes. Not when she felt herself melting into his hands when he leaned in and set his teeth to her flesh and left her keening as he tugged at her lower lip. No, she didn’t want him to stop, if he stopped she felt as if she would burn away in an instant. She needed him so deeply it felt as if she were being wrenched apart. Marinette didn’t have words for the depth of her wanting._ _

__“N-no, no I don’t. _Adrien_ , I need…” What did she need? It was so difficult to think when he was near, and to feel his bare skin beneath her fingers and the heat of him through her clothes only made it worse. Luckily Adrien seemed to understand, his hands already on her hose and his growl sending a tremor through her as she helped unlace herself. The realization that he could see everything if he wished left her weak at the knees, gripping the cabinet for support as he laid his hands on her. The instant relief of his palm against her skin had her sighing, even if it made her ache all the more._ _

__The sigh quickly turned to a yelp of surprise as her eyes flew wide, gripping the edge of the cabinet as he began _spanking_ her. Marinette squirmed in embarrassment, the sting of his bare palm sending sparks of heat through her as something else built behind the discomfort. Something that left her panting and moaning, trembling all over as her head hung while the ache in her grew all the more. For a moment she felt as if she would faint, and the sensation of his fingers trailing up her thighs didn’t help at all. _Adrien’s fingers were on her bare thighs._ He had _spanked her_ like an unruly child and then...and then… Marinette chanced a glance over her shoulder to see him holding up his hand. A clear, thick fluid clung to his fingers, and he rubbed his thumb across them and spread them to show her how it dripped in thick ropes before he lifted it to his mouth._ _

__“Well now, Mari. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were enjoying yourself.” His grin was lopsided and playful and her skin _burned_ with embarrassment as she tried to hide her face. The way she could sense him leaning over her and the feel of his lips--so warm and soft she never wanted him to stop--across the nape of her neck almost undid her completely._ _

__“D-don’t _tease_ , Adrien…” Her voice sounded so strange, weak and breathless, the sound that left her something between a moan and a whimper. Risking a glance at him over her shoulder, she squirmed at the sight of his tongue sweeping across his fingers with tantalizing slowness. As he held her gaze, he cleaned his fingers so thoroughly, licking his lips as if savoring the taste. Was...was it that good? Embarrassment burned hot and bright again within her, and yet her folds tingled, imagining what it might feel like if his tongue had been upon her skin instead of his own._ _

___No,_ focus! This was _Prince Adrien_ and she couldn’t. She _shouldn’t_ be thinking of such things. Even so she knew herself to be a hypocrite, bent over a cabinet with her hose around her knees and trembling just from watching him lick her nectar from his fingertips. Marinette realized then that she would never be able to look him in the face again and she already struggled with that. Then he had to go and make _that sound_ and look so pleased with himself and she knew that if she hadn’t been half-laying on the cabinet she’d have fallen to the floor as her knees went weak._ _

__“I might if it keeps you _feline_ so wonderfully wet for me.” His grin was that ridiculous smile he got when he thought he was being particularly clever and whatever fog had enveloped her senses dissipated with her groan of dismay. Her forehead had already dropped into her hand at his ridiculous wordplay when she felt fingers stroke her folds, the strange sensation was unlike how it felt when she touched herself, startling a gasp out of her. Unable to stop how her spine curved to push back against him when she felt his thumb press inside, her head fell forward into the crook of her elbow as a jolt of wet heat rocked her from her center to the top of her head._ _

__For a moment she was simply trying to remember to breathe, lost in the feel of his fingers exploring her, circling her aching clit as her inner walls clutched his thumb tightly. This was entirely different from her own touch, unable to still her hips as she rocked towards his hand, her moans only muffled by her sleeve as she forgot herself. Marinette knew she needed to keep quiet, but it was so hard when he seemed fully intent on leaving her weak-kneed and pushing her closer to the edge of bliss. Everything tingled, aching for his touch, for more, for whatever he would give her. Whatever shreds of rational thought she had left were fraying faster than her hold on keeping her impending climax at bay._ _

__When she’d woken up with dread in her heart that morning she certainly hadn’t considered the thought of _Prince Adrien_ having her bent over a cabinet with his hand drenched in her juices and pushing her to orgasm. Marinette had no idea how she’d sleep after this when the memory alone would likely never leave her mind for long. Dimly aware of his hand in her hair, she had the fleeting hope that he’d run his fingers through it or kiss her neck more, and was mildly disappointed when he was simply pushing the loose ponytail aside. Or perhaps he was moving it to leave her open for more kisses? The thought had her clenching around his thumb, only to be replaced with a shudder as something long and hot and hard slid between her trembling thighs. Her whole body screamed in need of it, the blistering heat burning away her thoughts as she felt him rocking, the hot length sliding effortlessly across her folds and leaving her wanting._ _

___Wait._ Her eyes flew open and one hand flung back to slap against his bare skin, pushing to stop the forward thrust that would have changed everything. Heart pounding from her raging lust and her sudden terrified realization, it took her a moment to come back to herself as she felt him strain, his fingers tensing for a brief instant on her as he made a strangled sound. Yet he stopped himself, inhaling sharply even as they both trembled from need. Marinette wanted to cry from the pain of it._ _

__“No, n-not there, Adrien _please_ , I--I _can’t_.” The ache in her was so painful she was close to sobbing, yet she had to force it down. Had to remind herself that she wasn’t allowed this, no matter how badly she wished otherwise. No matter what promises Adrien would make or what sweetness would spill from his lips with his gentle attentions or well-meaning reassurances. If anyone heard even the slightest whisper that they’d had any sort of relations everything would be over. Marinette would never see him again. The dread cut through her hot desire like a well-honed blade, cleaving it from her and leaving her shaking in its absence. Again she felt him grip her tightly, his breathing tense before he relaxed almost completely, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her hips as his member twitched where it still pressed against her between her thighs._ _

__Robbed of the comforting warmth her encroaching orgasm had bound her in, the tears spilled down her cheeks, her chest aching with longing. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry in front of him, but it was all she could do to cling to her sanity as she buried her face in her sleeve. How could she let herself do this? She’d almost ruined everything! Either she was going to be sick or she was going to faint, the sense of loss was so great._ _

__Only it didn’t last. Yes he pulled away, but that thick length was replaced with the sudden plunge of two long fingers that had her rising onto her toes with a startled cry. Heat blossomed as they began to thrust, and Marinette was suddenly swept away as they dug into a place inside her that left stars dancing in her vision. _More, please more!_ Whatever it was, she needed it, her feet shifting to give him more room and it was as if he was scratching an itch she didn’t even know she had. She was _so close_ again only for his fingers to suddenly be _gone_ , keening until he hushed her with soothing kisses, and she nearly reached up to keep him close. If she hadn’t needed both hands to keep her steady she certainly would have. The need to grip him by his perfect hair and keep him trapped against her was startlingly strong._ _

__“Mari, my sweet Mari, do you trust me?” The sound of his voice rumbling through her nearly had her coming to pieces alone, aided by the way he teased her folds. So close to where she wanted him but no amount of squirming seemed to lead him where she wanted him. All she wanted was him spreading her open and filling her, to let him push her off that cliff she could feel was so unbearably close. But trust him? Of course she trusted him, why wouldn’t she?_ _

__“ _Yes._ ” The word was a soft exhale, her head resting on her arms as she rocked against the fingers that were unbearably skilled at teasing her to mindlessness. Whatever it was he had planned she wanted him to just get on with it, the constant teasing was making the heat in her belly turn from a blessed warmth to an uncomfortable knot that was seizing up slowly and creeping along her lower back. Only instead of feeling his fingers settle inside her again, they were exploring somewhere new and a shred of confusion flickered through the pleasant haze._ _

__“Adrien?” Lifting her head from the comfortable safety of her arms, she chanced a peek at him as his prodding had her squirming with mild discomfort. He couldn’t _possibly_ be serious._ _

__“Hmm?” His smile was so sweet, an almost innocent curiosity on his face that was entirely at odds with the way his fingers pushed and left her gasping, teeth clenched tight._ _

__“What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but squirm anxiously, her flush coming back as his innocent openness turned sly with a simple lift of one corner of his mouth. The hand that wasn’t circling and prodding at her cupped her hip and the swell of her rear before giving her another swift swat that startled a squeak out of her, her whole body clenching in reflex. _Why_ did she want him to do that more? The thought alone was enough to make her heart race as she swallowed around a lump in her throat, mouth going dry. Whatever the reason, she found herself close to begging him for more, which was more than a little alarming. Who would actively want to be spanked? Her, apparently, the thought bringing another flush of embarrassed shame to her face as Adrien’s fingers continued to torture her._ _

__“Well, I suppose that if you can’t enjoy yourself one way, you have to keep an open mind to new op- _purr_ -tunities.” Did he _always_ need to do this? Marinette wanted to groan in disgust at his horrible pun, and yet his fingers continued to tease her. Wording aside, the plaintive voice in the back of her head that whispered to her that tonight might be the only time she would ever be this close to the prince was sounding more and more sensible. Torn between the reasonable side of her that railed against the thought of ignoring what was unspoken law and the part of her that had been waiting for almost half her life for Adrien’s attention, Marinette found her resolve crumbling with every press of his fingers._ _

___What is it that_ you _wish for?_ His words rang in her head and she felt her resistance break entirely, letting her head rest on her arms as she lifted her hips for him. _I want you, my prince._ She wished for more than she could have, more than she’d allow herself, but perhaps just this once she could let herself have what she wanted when he was so willing to give it to her. Even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, it was something new and different and perhaps just this once she could allow herself to enjoy herself and forget what the world demanded of her._ _

__So lost in thought she hardly noticed him digging in the basin for a stoppered bottle, though she relaxed immediately when she felt him pouring something wet and slick across her skin. The tight prodding and discomfort was gone almost immediately, startling a sound from her as his finger slipped inside. _Oh!_ Oh, that _was_ different. Yet it still had her biting her lip and squirming as he explored her. Full and still somehow empty, Marinette shuddered as another finger pushed its way inside. It took far more getting used to, but soon enough he had her shivering in delight, feeling her body try to clench his fingers tight._ _

__“Mari, do you want more inside you?” His face was pressed against her throat, dragging a wordless moan at the feel of his breath and how he _growled_ , his fingers stretching her almost painfully and she found herself rising onto her toes to escape it. Whimpering at the new sensation, the startled surprise turning to _aching need_ , and it wasn’t long at all before she rocked back against his hand, the liquid heat within her stoked even hotter._ _

__“ _Yes._ ” Almost delirious with need now, his words washed over her, half turning to nonsense. Not yet, he purred, his voice alone now enough to leave her trembling. Soon, he promised, his fingers plunging deep within her and she didn’t care who heard her now when he dragged more moans from her. His kisses burned her wherever his lips brushed her bare skin, and she could have screamed when his other hand cupped her, fingers filling her where she wanted him most. Her thoughts fled as all she knew was his touch and the heat pouring from her, his teeth and lips leaving a blazing trail behind that overwhelmed her senses and left her giddy and witless._ _

__Which is why she almost bit her tongue when suddenly his hands were gone, robbed of his touch just when she was _so close._ Marinette was ready to turn on him and push him against the cabinet for a change, except his hands were on her waist and she found herself dropped unceremoniously on the cabinet, her feet dangling high off the floor. _Oh_. Then Adrien dropped to his knees and the naked hunger in his eyes stunned her into silence. _Oh!__ _

__Then he had her by the hips and his mouth was on her and she nearly screamed. If she’d thought his fingers were torturous before it was nothing compared to what he could do with his lips. Or perhaps he’d simply hadn’t been _trying_ before. Only now he had her in an iron grip and his gaze blistered her with the heat of it as he found every secret place she didn’t even realize she had with his tongue alone. The first orgasm hit her like a lightning strike, sudden and blinding and her fingers tangled in his wet hair. The only thing that kept her from falling was his firm grasp, and she was grateful for it as her thighs quaked. His tongue pushed her through her climax, drinking with the single-mindedness of a man in a drought, but then he latched his lips about the aching nub of her clit and she almost choked. Whatever he did started as a hum of delight and turned to something else, her fingernails raking his scalp and his hold on her thighs almost bruising as they clamped tight around his ears. It sent jolts straight through her, buzzing along her nerves until she was nearly sobbing as she called his name, tripping over it, the pieces of it shattering as she could only gasp out parts of it at a time. Her voice sounded so foreign to her own ears, distant and higher pitched, begging and pleading and he didn’t stop._ _

__Even when her moans became wordless and desperate he didn’t stop. Her thighs too weak to cling to him but shuddering all the same as he pushed her farther than she’d ever been able to push herself, slumping against the cabinet behind her as the relentless rumbling continued until her head was a roaring void of pleasure that bordered on pain. Her moans and sobs became weak whimpers, a breathless whine as she tried to push his face away with fingers too weak to even clutch his hair. Too weak to even shiver properly as he wrung her out completely._ _

__It was then the strange buzzing rumble stopped, his lips releasing her to lap at her tender folds. Long, slow licks and tender kisses as she trembled in his grip, too exhausted to fight him as she struggled to remember to breathe. Her face was wet and something dripped from her chin, but she didn’t realize they were tears until she was gently gathered into his arms and he was kissing the wetness from her face. A gentle warmth filled her as he whispered to her, murmuring tenderly into her hair, though she could barely make sense of it yet. The world was slowly rebuilding itself around her, and she felt as if she’d been deep underwater and was only just beginning to break the surface after so long._ _

__“ _Adrien_...” Her arms found their way about his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck, drinking in his warmth and the scent of him fresh from the bath. A part of her realized she still needed to help him get dry, while the rest was content to be cradled to his chest, wanting nothing more than to stay and never leave. He held her until she stirred, a strange restlessness overcoming her. Her body was still too weak to move, though she found it easy enough to run her fingers through his hair. To delight in the way certain places had him leaning into her touch with a soft groan. A groan which stuttered into a choked sound as she shifted in his lap and felt something hot and hard rub against her hip._ _

__It took a bit of squirming before he let her pull away, too determined to keep his nose buried in her hair and her face pressed to his damp throat. Yet convince him she did with a few kisses and a tentative touch that trailed over his belly. Sucking in air through his teeth, his hold on her loosened enough that she slid from the protective circle of his arms. With a moment taken to tug her hose back into place, Adrien making a low sound of disapproval as she pulled the wool over her hips again, Marinette soothed him with a smile and another press of her lips to his temple. If she was going to get herself into the deepest of troubles with him, she might as well steal as many kisses as he let her take before the inevitable repercussions struck her down._ _

__Which also meant she was going to pay him back for teasing her earlier. Getting as comfortable as she could on the cold stone by his side, Marinette leaned in to nuzzle the hollow place just behind the hinge of his jaw. Without a word, Adrien tipped his back to allow her more room, and she was quick to take advantage. Soon enough he was sighing, her lips and tongue leaving a path from his ear to his shoulder, licking and kissing the droplets of water from his skin. Her fingers trailed over his chest, kneading and caressing the smooth flesh and taut muscles as he shivered and tensed. Her thumb brushed the hollow near his hip, and she found herself biting her lip with the thought of how he’d been so close to taking her. A thought leaving heat pooling in her again, wondering what he’d sound like if she hadn’t stopped him. What it would feel like to have him buried deep inside her and her thighs tight around his waist._ _

__It could never happen, she was so certain, but the soft sounds he made as her fingers mapped every part of him spurred her on. Lower and lower until his belly shivered and her fingers combed through the thick golden curls and she was back where everything had started. Adrien and his smug smirk as he’d tried to slap her across the nose still fresh in her mind. Well, he wasn’t going to be smirking by the time she was through with him, that was for certain._ _

__“What’s the matter, Mari? _Purr_ haps you need a helping _paw?_ ” His breath was ragged, chest heaving as her fingers strayed closer, his belly shivering as she drew circle patterns in his curls just to see him tense. Even still his grin was lopsided, his eyes sparkling with mirth beneath his heavy lids, and Marinette’s mouth twisted into a smile of her own._ _

__“Perhaps, we’ll have to see, won’t we?” Then she took him in her hand and watched as he bit his lip, his head falling back as she ran her hand over his full length. He was still sticky from earlier, and she knew she’d need to get him back in the bath, but as hot and hard as he was the skin was velvety soft. Running a fingertip over his tip, she soon had her hand wrapped in one of his own, his gaze hooded and dark as he showed her how to touch him. Yet Marinette was a fast learner, and Adrien had been teasing himself as much as he’d been toying with her, and getting him to the point where he was nearly collapsing back onto his elbows didn’t take long at all._ _

__The way he moaned her name with his cheeks flushed bright was thrilling, and suddenly she knew exactly why he teased and tormented her so relentlessly. Well, she wasn’t about to let the opportunity to retaliate go to waste. Feeling surprisingly bold, Marinette planted a kiss on his chest, her hand still working along his arousal as she kissed a path down from his collar bones. Adrien seemed torn between leaning into her and away from her, flexing and shivering, his hips rocking toward her hand. When she reached the soft trail of golden hair on his stomach, she made herself pause, the voice of reason far more faint now but still whispering that she should stop. To simply get him back to his bath and cleaned up before anyone came looking for him._ _

__Then he moaned, sounding almost in pain, and Marinette found herself licking her lips as the sound pooled at the base of her spine and seeped into her limbs. Tucking a loose curl of dark hair behind her ear, her nerves frayed and butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she stooped to plant a kiss to his erection. Adrien flinched, but it was the sort of flinch she knew, the sort he’d teased from her with every new sensation, and her eyes met his as her tongue flicked across the tip to taste him. He certainly wasn’t looking very smug anymore._ _

__“What’s the matter, Adrien? Cat got your tongue?” She smiled, shocked by her own boldness, but the way he bit his lip only spurred her on, and she found herself wrapping her lips around him and taking him into her mouth. Vague memories of the other ladies speaking in hushed tones in the privacy of the servants’ quarters came to mind, and Marinette did her best to relax as she tasted him for the first time. It was not the most pleasant, and she wasn’t certain if it was because of her juices still on his skin or not, but the rumbling groan that erupted from him was worth the taste. His hand was buried in her hair soon enough, cradling the back of her head as she mimicked the motions he’d shown her._ _

__It was far easier to find what he liked than she’d thought, as Adrien was hardly quiet once she began to lick and suck on his manhood. There was one moment where he’d thrust into her mouth when she’d surprised him with a quiet hum, and she’d come up sputtering and coughing and Adrien’s apologies were quick and embarrassed. The kiss he surprised her with once she’d reassured him she’d be fine caught her completely off guard. He clutched her face and almost burned her with his kiss, more teeth and tongue than the soft press of his lips, and she could still taste herself on his skin. When he finally released her they were both breathless, noses bumping before he nuzzled her cheek, whispering her name with a ragged moan._ _

__It was one of her most favorite sounds in the world, and she wanted more. With another kiss to his cheek, she tucked her head against his shoulder, fingers once more finding his length. She found it was surprisingly hard to pull away, wanting to watch him come to pieces like he’d done to her, already unravelling with every touch and kiss she left on him. Which gave her a new idea, and she slowly sank back on her heels again. Wary of his hips bucking, she instead pressed her lips to the underside of his shaft, licking him from root to crown and earning herself a startled sound. This seemed to work well enough, kissing his feverish skin and licking the salty pre-cum from his tip. Teasing him, toying with how to brush her lips and tongue across him until he was baring his teeth and almost growling at her. Unable to help herself, she began to giggle, he looked so desperate he seemed in pain._ _

__Kissing his tip with a murmur of apology, she steeled herself before taking him into her mouth once more, only to take him as deep as she could in one smooth motion. His hands locking in her hair was the only warning she had before he thrust upward, and Marinette found herself swallowing in reflex so as not to choke. When his hands relaxed enough to let her pull back, she’d already milked him dry, licking her lips and panting for air. Adrien was slumped on the stone floor in a daze, a faint rumbling sound coming from him that she couldn’t quite make out. Limbs shaking still from how he’d pushed her to her limits, she stretched out next to him, content to just watch him gather himself._ _

__Instead, he cracked an eye open and caught sight of her shy smile, and Marinette let out a startled squeak as he pulled her to his chest, his fingers combing through her hair. It seemed as if she’d have to join him in the bath, her clothes clammy with her sweat, but for now she let him settle her head against his shoulder as he ran his fingers over her arm to where her palm rested over his heart. With a deep sigh, his hand closed around her own, and Marinette had to hide her pleased flush and growing smile against his throat before he saw the smitten look on her face._ _

__For now, she’d let herself bask in this moment, no matter how impossible it would be to meet his gaze later. In this moment, all that mattered was the way Adrien was nuzzling her hair and pressing kisses to her brow, the warmth from his touch still lingering in the tips of her fingers._ _


	3. Sweet Dalliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored to tears by the drudgery of monarchy, Chat Noir decides his time is far better spent indulging himself in one of his new favorite pastimes.
> 
> Namely, tormenting his favorite "manservant" and keeping her all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my starshines~! NEW YEAR, BETAS ARE ASLEEP, TIME TO POST THE PORN! / _proceeds to bang her pots and pans until chased off_
> 
> But seriously now, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and that your year has started off on a high note. Slowly I'm recovering from the steamroller of this last year but! As MiniMinou continues with Iron Kissed (GO READ THAT FIRST this really won't make sense in future chapters if you don't, so go go go! Scoot!!!! Shoo!!! Come back when you're caught up), I can upload more of these chapters that have been sitting about.
> 
> SO AS ALWAYS, please enjoy while Marinette and Chat continue their shenanigans and stay tuned until next time!

“And what of the other trade agreements?” Chat considered the spread of parchments before him, propping his head upon his hand, finger tapping his cheek as he looked over the titles for the missive in question. His manservant shifted silently beside him, murmuring a soft “ _here, your Grace_ ” and sliding the parchment closer to him from where it lay near the edge of the pile before the diplomat could respond. He barely inclined his head in thanks, already reading it over and feeling as if his mind were liquefying and ready to pour out his ears. Honestly, who _wanted_ to do this each day? And he had _years_ of this to look forward to? No wonder the Prince had escaped his tower, this was unbelievably dull. Luckily he had something to keep his interest, his manservant standing beside his chair with hands clasped tightly behind their back.

“We were hoping to have your Grace’s answer before we return in two days’ time.” The man smiled, and Chat met it with one of his own. Blindingly charming, he gathered the missives and straightened them with a nod.

“And you shall have it before the morrow, I assure you. I will, however, need to consult with the King and his Steward on the matter, so until then I bid you good day. I hope you understand, I’ll devote my utmost care to the matter.” With a few more courtesies, the dignitaries were escorted out, and he waved away the other servants.

“Leave us, please. I doubt I’ll need much assistance with these papers, and I intend to be done shortly.” As the others filed out, Chat waited until they’d gone and the door had fully shut behind them before smiling up at his companion. “Look at you, Mari. You’ve done so well!”

That was all it took before the girl sagged with a moan, the white knuckled grip she’d kept her hands clasped in had looked painful, and he’d wondered how long it would take before she’d fainted with her knees locked to the point her calves shuddered. Honestly between that and how she’d been biting her lip he’d been surprised at how quiet she’d managed to keep and stay upright for the entire meeting with his fingers buried inside her, no matter how he’d dug them into her. He’d suspected her few delicate coughs into a hasty fist had been her attempts to disguise any sounds she’d made, though she’d kept a surprisingly believable pensive frown on her face. It must have been the focus it took to keep herself still and silent.

Perhaps it had been a bit much of him to do that to her during a meeting. He’d just grown so _bored_ , and she’d been within reach, and the height of the table had easily hidden his hand sliding up those ridiculous trousers that hid her backside. Luckily he’d somehow convinced her to wear a pair with a hidden opening in the crotch, and it had been all too easy to slip a finger in both her entrances after a bit of doing. He’d have to make it up to her.

Now that they had no witnesses he was free to enjoy how she trembled, working his fingers into her until he could hear how wet she was. Chat knew better than to tease her for it, as it would mean he’d not be allowed to play with her at all until he’d made up for the slight. Still, a wet Mari was the best sort so he spread her trousers open with his other hand. Considering her carefully, he slid his middle finger from her wet center and gently worked it into her tight ass. Nose wrinkling when she hissed in discomfort, he patted his hidden pockets until he found the vial he wanted and unstoppered it with his teeth.

“Shhh, it’s all right.” He crooned, taking care as he poured a few drops over his fingers and began to massage it into her skin. Soon enough he slid them in, setting the vial aside to affectionately rub her backside as Mari moaned into her sleeve. He was very impressed, a few days and already he was certain he could fit a third finger easily. Someone was eager, and he had to bite back a pleased growl, knowing that she was preparing herself for _him_ and no one else. As if to test this, he pulled his fingers almost fully out, spreading them wide until her feet lifted from the floor as she whined, and Chat had to croon and leave kisses on the scant bare skin allowed to him with the abomination she’d been forced to wear.

It was the one downside of him choosing her as his preferred servant, suddenly she had to wear too many layers with horrible frills and ruffles to make her look “ _presentable_ ”. An absolute cesspit of nonsense and he longed to take those terrible trousers and burn them. The only thing they were good for was he could tease her like this whenever he liked without anyone the wiser as long as he took enough care. Even if it left Mari in a shuddering mess, though he was beginning to realize that was a problem, as it took her ages to be able to walk on her own again once he was done eating his fill of her. The way she would curl up in his lap and tuck her head beneath his chin was one of his favorite things, and one of the main reasons he didn’t wish to stop.

Still…

He frowned, realizing he was seriously considering mounting her on the table in one of the king’s meeting rooms. This seemed very ill-fitting. A prickling sensation along the base of his skull made him pause, and he had a sense that even if it _wasn’t_ a proper mating, a first time should not be hastily done on an unforgiving table. Doubly so if the room had no means of locking the door. Mari deserved a proper mating, in a soft bed with plush pillows or in a thick wood with the fresh breeze on her skin and soft mosses and a warm sunny place to lounge in afterward. At least _one_ of those things he had easy access to, and it meant he could get her out of those abysmal clothes while he was at it. Obviously this was the best plan. His hand stilled inside her, letting her catch her breath from where he’d been edging her towards a trembling wreck that would be unable to walk to the hall in a few moments, nevermind to his private chambers. Straightening, he leaned over her to kiss the nape of her neck, nuzzling behind her ear and leaving a soft kiss against her heated skin.

“Mari, would you rather we go elsewhere?” He crooned softly, nibbling the shell of her ear and coaxing her to lift her head from the safety of her arms. “Somewhere more comfortable, perhaps?”

“ _Mmmm_!” She bit her lip and shivered, and Chat realized he might have needed to do more than stop teasing her rear when he asked her questions. It was hard to remember to keep his hands _and_ mouth off her when he wanted her coherent, he kept trying to ask her things while nibbling on her and then finding himself surprised that all she could do was shiver and moan. Admittedly, it meant he was _excellent_ with his mouth, but it did little to help with conversation. With a small sigh, he slid his fingers from her, trying to ignore the needy moan his Mari made or the way her hips lifted from the table at the loss. With his clean hand he brushed her hair from her face, cocking his head to meet her glazed eyes when she finally opened them again.

“Do you want to go somewhere more com- _fur_ -table, Mari?” He smiled at her, and knew he’d gotten her attention when she groaned and let her head fall back into her arms.

“ _Adrien!_ ” The exhausted and exasperated way she said it wasn’t nearly as good as how she could moan the name, but it was still good enough to leave him smiling.

“What? It’s an honest question, I just wanted to know what you’d _purr-fur_.” That one earned him a swat, and he was laughing as he straightened and stepped away from the table to get out of her arm’s reach. Mari was pushing herself up and almost rolled over before she thought better of it, choosing instead to simply slide off the table and start gathering up his papers. Oh. Right. _Those_. His nose wrinkled at the thought of having to actually do _work_ and _read_ all of those infernal parchments, when all he wanted to do was drag Mari back to his den and pin her to every surface in his chamber. Or let her pin him, if he was going to be completely honest. He was starting to suspect by the power in her swings when she swatted him that she would be more than capable of pushing him down and having what she wanted, she just chose not to. Chat had a nagging feeling that the reason why lay in the absolutely backwards views of anything even remotely female in this world.

Another thing he’d have to try and unteach his Mari. If she could overcome those ridiculous rules regarding modesty and wear trousers, then he’d somehow find a way for her to take charge in their courtship and perhaps let him mate her properly. Mayhap he’d have to consider that marriage business which seemed to be the root of the problem with her not letting him mate her. It was all well and good to say she can’t get married once she’s been mounted, yet he found himself questioning that. There was nothing _physically_ preventing her, save possibly a mate that did not value her at all, and the idea of anyone else touching her still made him want to bare his fangs and sink his claws into something. No, he’d have to convince her that if she was to be wed to anyone, it would be him, and if he was acting as the prince, then he could marry whomever he pleased. Which was perfectly sound logic in his own mind, though his glances in the magic mirror said otherwise. He’d simply have to make it work, but he knew his Mari would not be happy with anyone else. The look in her eyes when she was watching him and thought him looking elsewhere was proof enough.

Stoppering the vial of oil and returning it to his pocket, he tucked his soiled hand behind him and offered the other to Mari. It always caught her by surprise, glancing at his hand and then his face, her expression going shy as she smiled and flushed. Hesitantly she laid her fingers in his, squeezing his hand as he lifted it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. A human tradition, but it always warmed her to him, letting him pull her close enough to nip her ear and neck and purr softly in her ear as he nuzzled her. Anything that made her squirm in delight was worth the effort of knowing.

“W-we should take these to the Steward before we go.” Mari’s voice had gone soft with his kisses, a sigh on her lips as he pressed another one behind her ear. She was right, they should, yet he could not bring himself to step away from her yet, his lips parting to bare his fangs, so close to marking her only for her to step away from him. As if she intentionally danced just out of his reach when he wanted her most. Taking a deep breath and already missing her scent, he twitched his clothes back into place and followed her out.

* * *

By the time Chat escaped the meetings turning those papers in had lead to, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his pile of pillows and drag Mari to him. His skin crawled, his head hurt, and there hadn’t been nearly enough meat at the evening meal and he’d had to choke down pastries and blanched greens and other vile prey animal foods and he couldn’t stomach another bite. The worst part was that Mari had been dragged away from him, as servants weren’t allowed to eat meals with him even if they were his favorite, and he hadn’t even been able to find her. No amount of searching the castle had turned up his Mari, so he’d retired to his chambers, barring anyone from disturbing his rest before practically slamming the door behind him.

Which had lead to him curled up on his bed, his mood darkening by the minute as he growled and groomed himself, his hated court clothes in a heap near the foot of his bed. Not even his blankets were soothing him, kneading them and wanting something he could shred just to feel his claws rip through something. How long had it been since he could properly hunt? An irritated noise rippled through him as he shook himself, fighting with the bedding to get comfortable when he heard a quiet knock. It had to be one of the servants, the guards always sounded as if they meant to break down the door.

“I said I only wished to be disturbed if it was an absolute emergency!” He couldn’t help the growl, and grew even more irritated as the door creaked open. In a heartbeat he was in a crouch, ready to pounce on the fool that ignored his warnings when he smelled the meat. Pushing the door open a bit more, his Mari crept inside, nudging it closed behind her with her heel as she held a platter of food in one hand and a bottle in the other. His beautiful, sweet, wonderful Mari who was the most brilliant female in the entirety of the human world and she was toeing out of her slippers as she crept to his bed.

“I know, but I heard you were a little unhappy with the meal this evening, so I thought I’d bring something.” Her smile was like moonlight on a glade and he took her face in both hands and kissed her soundly.

“What would I do without you?” He crooned, nuzzling her and taking the platter from her hands. Mari only laughed, setting the bottle on the nightstand and curling up beside him. It said much about his mood when it was only after she’d tucked herself against his side that he realized she’d traded in her hideous court clothes for the much better hose and doublet that he preferred. Perfect, gorgeous, delicious Mari who he was deciding he needed to devour immediately as she made herself comfortable in his nest of pillows and blankets.

“Starve, most like. Are you feeling well, Adrien? You only ever really enjoy meat these days.” Her brows furrowed, catching him just as he’d taken several cold cuts of meat and rolled them into one and tried to take a bite of it. He only managed half in his mouth at once, and it left little room for talking. Mari simply shook her head and muttered about his deplorable table manners, which left him scoffing as he swallowed his mouthful.

“I’ll have you know, my table manners are impeccable! But as you can see, we’re not at a table, now are we?” He arched his brows, lifting the remains of his snack in salute, and promptly shoved it in his face. Unimpressed, Mari simply scooped up a pillow and hit him with it, taking care to wait until after he swallowed his bite. He let out a grumble, turning away from her so she couldn’t overturn the platter that was now cradled protectively in his lap. Rising onto her knees, Mari weathered his hunched shoulders and rising growls to playfully tousle his hair, stunning him into silence as she collapsed back into his blankets to wait for him. Baffled, Chat Noir found himself blinking owlishly at her as she simply smiled at him.

“Go ahead and eat, Adrien. I’m still full from supper.” She just sounded so cheerful, he had no idea how she managed it after their afternoon, and yet on the other hand he did. Now that she was here it was a much better evening. Soon enough he’d inhaled everything on the platter and only just stopped himself from licking it clean by remembering she was on the bed behind him, and would likely judge the behaviour to be unlike that of her prince. A thought came to him then as he looked down at the empty platter in his hands, _his Mari_ had brought him a meal and was waiting for him. His chest warmed, and he turned, finding her there to take the dish and set it aside before dragging him down into the pillows with her. They landed in a tangle, Mari already hugging him close and tucking his face into the crook of her neck which he hardly minded. He could feel her pressing her face to his mane, her chest rising as she took in his scent and let out the most delighted hum that melted his limbs until he sagged bonelessly against her. He hadn’t realized humans scented their mates as well, yet it was the way she stroked her hand down his spine that caught him fully unawares.

Was she...was she _petting_ him? Was this happening? Her hand rose to comb through his hair and sure enough her fingers lazily trailed along his back before rubbing circular motions next to his spine. It was not _quite_ the sort of petting he was used to, but it was nice. Then the hand that had been resting in his hair began to _scratch_ and it was as if his whole world came to a crashing halt. The moan left his lips before he could stop it, his eyes falling shut as he basked in the attention. He had no idea what she was doing he just hoped she never stopped.

Nuzzling deeper into her neck, Chat found himself wrapped in his Mari. Her scent filling him, her warmth beneath him, and her hands doing some sort of magic along his scalp and spine. Soft kisses were pressed to whatever part of him she could reach, and muffled giggles filled his ears as she left him almost begging for more whenever it seemed as if the petting would stop. _More!_ He needed it, wanted it desperately, he’d prostrate himself across her lap and plead with her if it got him more.

Yet she kept trying to pull away, and that was unacceptable. Burying his face deep in her neck, Chat let out a warning growl as he clutched her close. Teeth bared, he realized only after he did it that biting someone with blunt human teeth hardly did anything through so many layers of fabric. Luckily his Mari seemed to think his angry clinging to be _charming_ , and gently tousled his mane with an affectionate giggle.

“Adrien, I can’t take off my doublet with you hanging on me.” As if to soothe him, she planted a soft kiss to the top of his head as his vice like grip on her relaxed in his embarrassment. Mumbling an apology, Chat shifted to let her up, watching with quiet amazement at how easily she shed her clothes. To his delight, she kept the tunic and little else, though if he had his way that would be long gone soon enough as well. She sat on the edge of the bed, scooting towards him before she swung her legs up, and Chat was already reaching for her. Her hips were smooth and soft, so warm beneath his hands as he pulled her against him. Mari’s soft laugh rang in his ears, delighted at their closeness, and Chat didn’t bother restraining himself when he buried his face against her throat.

Nosing the fabric of her tunic aside, he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her jaw to the soft sweep of her shoulder. He’d been scolded once for trying to mark her, yet Mari had said it was because it was where people could see it. Obviously this meant it was fine as long as he hid it well enough, and Chat had decided he’d had enough of waiting. Tongue dancing across her skin to tease her quiet moans from her lips and fill his mouth with her sweetness, leaving him groaning in pleasure. Her taste, her scent, Chat needed _more_ , it was never enough, and yet Mari was so ready to give if he asked her sweetly enough. So freely given that a mere look from her was enough to leave him aching, knowing that if he simply went to her and whispered to her she would let him taste her. He lifted the hem of her tunic to bare more of her, to feel her naked form pressed against his as the ache settled deep into his bones.

The need for her had slackened as the evening had droned on, but with her here in his chambers, squirming and giggling as his fingers stroked her sides, Chat’s whole body burned with it. He glanced at the plain underthings she wore, dipping his fingers beneath the ties and watching to see if Mari would stop him. Instead, her hips lifted towards the fingers that combed through her soft fur, a moan quick to spill from her as his hand pushed beneath the cloth to dip his fingers into her folds. Wet enough that he bared his fangs in greedy joy, rasping them across her pulse in her throat to feel her gasp, revelling in the way her hands clung to his shoulders as his fingers toyed with her folds.

“ _Adrien_ ,” the moan made his manhood twitch, growing harder than he’d expected. “You can’t be hungry again already?” Her smile was sly, eyes sparkling with mischief, and everything in him ached at it. Playing word games with him in his own bed, no one else would have her. She was too lovely to let them take her from him. So he grinned, his mane falling in his eyes and his fangs gleaming as he cupped her wetness and rubbed wide circles against her entrance just to see her shiver.

“For you, Mari? I’m always ravenous.” Tugging the collar of her tunic aside, he found what he wanted. A soft nipple, the dusky pink a delicious contrast to her pale skin, and he latched onto it with a purr he turned into a croon before she noticed his slip. His reward was her fingers tangling in his mane, her knees lifting as she rocked against his hand. A brief thought passed his mind that there might be guards outside his door that could hear her, and he found himself torn between wanting to keep her noises to himself and wanting the whole of the castle to know whose mate she was. A shiver rippled down his spine at the thought, his Mari _mated_ to him. It was one thing to mount her, but to mate her?

Her knees fell further to the sides as his fingers plunged inside her, her moans rising as he sucked harder on her taut nipple than he’d meant to as his mind wandered. _Yes._ Everything in him was howling for it. _Mine. My Mari. Mine!_ If she would allow it he would claim her like the humans did and then he could have her in his bed, trembling beneath him as he filled her as much as she liked. No one would stop him save for his Mari, his breath hot against her skin as his head clouded, fingers digging deep against her fluttering walls as he pressed his palm to her clit. Letting her nipple slip free from his lips, he nipped the soft swell of her breast, tongue lapping salty sweat from her smooth skin before he latched onto the other teat with a throaty groan. Would she bear his cubs for him, he wondered? His fierce, lovely Mari would have such silken haired cubs, dark like midnight, his manhood aching with a want he hadn’t fully realized. Any cubs she bore would be as lovely and fierce as she was, he was certain. Groaning with the thought of her swollen with his cubs, he suckled her breast hard enough that she squirmed beneath him. Writhing under his lips and fingers, he hardly noticed the way his thoughts had slipped from simply toying with her to something more. Far more.

A part of him so deeply buried beneath his lust worried about his dangerous slide into needing this tiny human. Caring for her and driving all thoughts of his Lady from his mind like tracks in sand wiped clean in the rain. His Wild Hunt forgotten as his Mari’s fingers tangled in his hair, driven from him by the sounds he plucked from her with almost expert skill as if he was drawn to every place inside her that made her call his name. Her smallclothes were done away with and tossed aside once he’d left her nipples aching and tender, and he took her under the knees and lifted. It had been quite the surprise when he’d discovered how flexible Mari was, but he found himself taking secret joy in pressing her knees to the pillows beside her head, knowing that she would have little choice but to watch him as he brought her bliss.

Already her thighs were trembling, her fur glistening with her need and her thighs painted with it. The smell alone would have driven him mad in the beginning, hot and enticing and everything that left him aching for more. Yet he did not press his lips to her center immediately, rather licking her thighs clean and leaving a trail of lingering kisses back to her entrance. Mari bit her lip, her hands twisting in his blankets and watching him through her mane. It was the sort of look that made him want to sink his fangs into her as he rutted against her, his tongue teasing her as he licked the softest part of her inner thigh as a grin spread across his face.

“ _Adrien_ , don’t tease!” She pleaded, shifting enough that her hips waved tantalizingly a few fingers width away from his face, her scent sharpening. Squeezing her knees, he left a parting kiss to her thigh, sucking hard enough that a red mark was left in his wake. Fine, if she was so ready for him…

“Hold these.” He pushed her knees deeper into the pillows, and she gave him a shaky nod, her fingers trembling as she gripped the back of her thighs where he asked. Now he had his hands free to do as he pleased, spreading her folds so he could take in the way her body strained to grip something that wasn’t there.

“So needy, my sweet Mari…” He crooned, watching her eyelids flutter as his voice washed over her, her delighted coo of relief answering him as he ran his tongue along her folds from entrance to clit. Suckling on the tiny nub as he had her nipples, Chat allowed himself the smallest purr just to see the way her eyes flew open and she nearly screamed his name. Oh, he needed to do that to her _far_ more if it had her almost leaping from the bed. If she’d been wet before she was positively sodden now, her nectar having soaked his chin. _Yes, paint me in your scent, Mari._ He wanted to bathe in it, soak his bedding in her body’s sweetness until it was all he could smell when he wrapped himself in his blankets at night.

He wanted to bury himself inside her so badly, to feel her wet heat wrap about him and soak into his scorching flesh. His fingers were not enough, no matter how she trembled from them, it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Perhaps not even her, though he found the way to leave her quaking and weak, his lips fastening onto her folds as he stroked her inner wall to drag those climaxes from her that flooded his mouth with her taste, his other hand teasing her clit to leave her shivering. By the time she was whining from being oversensitive, he was drenched with her taste, licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand, too dazed by her scent to worry that she might find his grooming odd.

Once he was sure her nectar would not go wasted, he rose onto his knees, his straining manhood twitching in his hand as he snatched the vial off the bedside table. Mari’s eyes went wide as he let his length slap against her folds, and for the first time she seemed to want it without hesitation. Rocking against it without prompting, Mari held her lip between her teeth and crooned nervously, shifting her grip on her knees and making Chat’s control fray about the edges.

“It looks so much bigger today, Adrien…” She moaned, the sound making him throb as his crown dripped with precum. Pressing his length against her folds, he rocked against her, painting himself with her fluids and grinding against her aching clit just to see her shiver and squeeze her knees again.

“Does it? That’s im- _paw_ -ssible.” He scoffed playfully, tossing his head to throw his mane back from his face. He leaned into her hips, feeling her grind against him, pressing hard against his length and sack and sending a hot jolt up his spine. It pooled in his belly, leaving him twitching and dripping across Mari’s pale skin so close to the hem of her shirt. When he pulled back, his head nudged her entrance once, and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her to the root. Even Mari seemed to waver, whimpering and squirming as she seemed torn, before he simply plunged his fingers inside her and pumped them along his length so she could watch.

_Watch me, Mari. Look at only me._ He saw her flush go dark as he let her nectar drip from his fingertips onto his aching erection, saw her breath catch as he stroked his full length with it. He palmed his chest, teasing his own nipple as he stroked himself, watching her eyes go wider as she was torn with where to look. _Yes, watch me!_ The heat in his skin blazed hotter as he grinned, almost delirious with desire, drunk on her attention. This form was what delighted her and he wanted her to watch him as he coated himself in her scent and watch as he claimed Mari for his own. Panting hard enough that his chest heaved and sweat dripped into his eyes, he lifted the vial of oil and poured a few drops over his fingers and cock. Recognition made Mari’s eyes widen and her lips part, her flush darkening as he stroked his length again.

“Are you ready, Mari?” He purred, unable to help himself, stroking his balls and his length and watching her focus on how his foreskin slid over his head rather than look at his face. The hunger was in her eyes now, that naked longing that she turned on him when she thought herself unseen. _Yes, watch me! Look at me! Only show me that look, no one else!_ His lovely Mari. His tongue wet his lips and she stuttered something unintelligible, and he pumped his hand over his shaft with a loose grip to keep him as hard as possible without edging towards release. No, he would save that for her.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you clearly.” He grinned, his gaze hooded and dark as he watched her, his own hunger clawing at him, howling to claim her, but no. This was a time to be gentle. Mari deserved a gentle touch at first until she asked for more. He wondered if he’d make her scream, he hoped he could.

“ _Yes!_ ” The word was nearly a broken sob, her nails leaving red welts along the back of her own thighs as she gripped them tighter. “ _Gods,_ Adrien, I need you so badly. _Please!_ ” If he hadn’t bitten his knuckle so hard he might have come very close to finishing without even mounting her. Dangerous how she could push him so close with just her scent, a look, and some words. Giving her backside a playful slap, he began pressing his oil-slicked fingers against her puckering hole.

“Where do you want me, Mari? Here?” He pressed harder against the twitching hole, circling it and prodding it. “Or would you rather I put it here?” His other fingers slid over her wet folds, her inner walls gripping him tight when he sank them in so easily. Either way her body seemed to beg for his touch, clinging to his fingers as she shifted restlessly against him. What he wouldn’t give to be allowed to fill all of her and paint her with his _own_ scent. His teasing words hid how much he wanted to plunge into her wet folds, but the little gasp she made when his fingers pushed past her tight pucker to his second knuckle was also fairly good. Still, it was her choice, though he added extra fingers to both holes to loosen her, relax her for his full length. No matter how he teased, there was a slight concern that he might hurt his tiny mate. _His_ mate, no one else’s. If he didn’t stop himself he was going to go mad with lust at the thought.

Watching her lashes flutter as she rocked against his fingers, he should have realized she’d struggle to answer him when he had her like this. His fingers were deep, finding every crevasse and nerve that left her trembling and weak, his thumb moving to brush against the hood that covered her clit. Chat _knew_ he shouldn’t torment her, he knew, but the way she clutched his fingers and moaned his name made his whole body ache and he couldn’t get enough. So he smiled down at her, chuckling, his voice thick and deep with lust.

“Mari, you have to answer the question.” The playful singsong was silk and honey and dark, and Chat felt his whole body tense at how she sighed, tipping back her head and exposing her throat to him. Swallowing hard, he found himself leaning forward, mouth opening to accept, to bite her, claim her. To run his tongue along the length of her pulse and feel her writhe against him.

“ _Mari_ …” He growled, and he felt her climax shiver through her, stoking the fire in him as he chuckled. “You have to pick something, it’s not fair if you just lie there you know.” Yet there was still laughter in his voice as he nuzzled her, pulling his fingers free from her folds to suck them clean as her eyes focused on him. On a whim he offered her his fingers, painting her lips with her own nectar as he panted. Dazed but watching him, her tongue hesitantly flicked across his fingertip before she leaned in to suck his fingers into her mouth. The groan that left him was bone-deep, colored with a purr he couldn’t release as she sucked his fingers clean. He could feel her tongue flick across the pads, cleaning him diligently as he stroked the length of her tongue.

“Such a good girl, Mari.” He crooned, nuzzling her cheek when she finally released his fingers. Unable to help himself, he took her earlobe into his mouth, tongue dancing around the earrings that left a strange sizzling sensation on his tongue. Still, in the moment it almost felt enjoyable, the silver-plated iron making his flesh sing as he tasted her, pain wrapped in pleasure that left him dizzy. Letting his lips brush against her ear, he moaned for her, feeling her tremble and squeeze his fingers tight.

“ _Mari_.” It was like a prayer, sighing against her hair and though he’d told her to hold her knees, he didn’t fault her for the way she clutched him close. Clinging to him, her blunted claws dragging along his back and leaving him shivering. More, he wanted more. So much more, he wanted to feel her fangs on him, to feel her pull him to her in a fit of passion. His wet fingers tangled in her mane and pulled it aside, and without a thought he sank his teeth into the pale nape of her neck with a groan. Her hips twitched, almost making the choice for her as she came within a hair of spearing herself on his length. Instead she trapped it against her, rocking hard, her claws raking hard down his back and he almost came as fog hedged in his vision.

When he released her he couldn’t help but stare at the mark he’d left, leaning in to kiss and lick gently at the skin with a murmur of apology. Mari seemed past that point, one trembling hand diving between them to grip his shaft, stroking it before she let out a little growl of her own. The frustrated sound sent his fur on end, tingling like lightning across his fingertips and spine as heat focused around her hand. He could see how torn she looked, her scent thick on his tongue, but in the end she swatted his hand away and lined his shaft up before she gripped her knees again with a shiver of arousal.

“Ready, Mari?” His voice thrummed with his purrs, stifled but he couldn’t completely drown them out as Mari gave him a shaky nod. Gripping her thigh with one hand, the other on his shaft as he leaned into her, his breath caught in his teeth. For a moment her body resisted, his fangs baring, and then all at once his crown slipped inside and he was wrapped in heat. Chat almost lost his head, kneading her thighs as he rocked, feeling how hard she gripped him. Clumsily he added more oil, stroking himself as he pulled back, having a delirious moment where he could have sworn she had the tip trapped within her. Ridiculous, he shook it off, pushing forward again and crooning at how she engulfed him a centimeter at a time.

“ _Adrien…_ ” Mari’s voice trembled, and he bent over her, kissing her and nuzzling her as he sheathed himself inside her. Cradling her head with his clean hand, he pressed his forehead to hers, panting as he held her gaze.

“You’re so hot it burns me, I think I might melt.” He was breathless, grinning, and he dragged a soft chuckle from her before he felt the itch return. Creeping along his spine. He needed to move, do _something_. Nipping at her lips, Chat rose up gripping her thighs and began to rock his hips. The itch still prickled his skin, his brows furrowing, sensing Mari shifting to meet him as his eyes squeezed shut. So many new sensations it was almost overwhelming, but the first time their hips met with a slap he felt his lips twist in a feral grin.

_My mate._ His spine arched, claws digging into her soft flesh as he got a better grip, one hand shifting to settle his thumb across her slippery folds. He wanted to hear her scream for him, let the whole castle hear her. The sounds she made when he flicked his thumb across her entrance and teased her nub as he buried himself inside her made him preen. After another splash of oil across his shaft he found each thrust to glide perfectly, his thumb digging deep into her as he dragged her moans from her. Pinching and toying with her clit, Chat panted, sweat dripping into his eyes as her heat melted him, each thrust sending another jolt through him as his usual liquid grace seemed to nearly abandon him.

How was it that he was so close? She was wringing the life from him with each thrust, gripping him tight, taunting him with her flushed cheeks and delicate features. He wanted more, needed it, thrusting against her until he nearly folded her in half and she never complained, only begging him not to stop as he sank another finger into her folds with the silent promise that one day that would be where he filled her. His shaft and balls ached, stomach tensing, his fists clenched in the blankets on either side of her head as he dropped to all fours for better leverage. His mane hung in his eyes as he rutted against her, but just when he thought the darkness would claim his sight her hands cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards hers.

Then she kissed him. It was not the sweet tender kisses, it was a sudden smash of fangs that left his lip bloodied, startling a laugh out of her and making her slow her sudden grasping. Still she tugged at his lip and suckled on the welt, teasing it with her tongue before she left tiny fluttering kisses of apology at the corners of his mouth, Her fingers tangled in his hair, finding every place that undid him, and when he came he did it by sinking into her arms with a shudder, sobbing her name and moaning for more. He could feel her kissing his head, nuzzling and scenting him, one hand held protectively about his head as the other stroked his spine. Cooing and whispering softly, Mari held him as they both shivered and only let him go to shed her tunic. It was tossed near the rest of her clothes before he found himself wrapped in her arms again, Mari muttering something about cleaning up and he knew he replied but all he wanted was her warmth.

Later. He could clean them up later, but for once his need to keep clean could wait when the shivers wracked him and she tucked his face against her throat with a sound that could have almost been a purr of her own. Chat had never felt so tired in his life, nuzzling against his mate as he stretched out, caging her protectively in his arms as she sighed happily. Did she enjoy his weight on her? He would ask later, but for now her fingers were lazily combing through his hair and it left him boneless, his softening shaft twitching even though he was still too spent for it to do more than leave tingles of pleasure along his senses. Soft fingers parted his damp bangs, and he purred as he felt the brush of her lips against his temple.

“Sweet dreams, Adrien.” Her breath was cool against his feverish skin, and he purred long and deep. Her voice had never sounded sweeter than in that moment.


	4. Midnight Phantasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the darkness comes anonymity, allowing one to be their true selves away from prying eyes and the judgement of court. Marinette prefers the night as a means of escape, as it allows her a few moments of peace. Yet she wasn't expecting her nighttime escape to be intruded upon by a dark stranger with oddly familiar eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, starshines! It is I, ZiriO, back on my nonsense and bringing a NEW new chapter of Silk and Iron! I've had a few of chapters of this saved up since last summer, but a very kind friend bribed me on a different site with shinies and excellent prompts and now here we are. I couldn't refuse an idea as good as the one they gave me, and I found a way to slide it in to the main Silk and Iron timeline _and_ not drop any spoilers for Iron Kissed, which I am very proud of! So as always, I recommend going and reading MiniMinou's **Iron Kissed** if you've somehow stumbled over this story first, because as always, this was made to be a companion sin bin to her story even though it's become canon divergent. It's only a _little_ , and her story is the basis for everything that happens here.
> 
> But! Without further ado, please fasten your seatbelts and I hope you enjoy! Will Marinette accept Adrien's affections? Will she ever discover he's _secretly_ a fae in disguise? Will they finally do the thing? Stay tuned until next time to find out!

The grass was chilled with dew beneath Marinette’s slippered feet, her fingertips brushing across the bark of the trees as she passed. Wandering the forest at night was ill-advised, she knew, yet it was soothing in the moon and starlight. Easier to let her thoughts drift away, the day’s responsibilities and horrors lost amidst the gentle whispers of the forest canopy. 

One didn’t have to think of the twisted horrors she’d chased, the screams and hisses of the fell fae that died beneath iron blades, the blank looks of terror that faded to dulled witlessness as she had to gently coerce her own companions into believing a lie.That there were no such things as the fae, that the nightmare court had not sunk its fangs into the very heart of the kingdom and left her quaking in her boots after each battle had passed. 

Here there was only the night, the soft songs of the insects and the whisper of her feet across the mosses. Alone she could smile to herself about the golden color of the flowers she passed, her thoughts ever straying to the Prince.

Her prince.

Stooping, she brushed her fingers across the petals, recalling the sight of him breathless with laughter as he’d pulled her down a side corridor just that morning. The soft flush on his face and the mischievous gleam in his eyes as he’d tugged her close enough that she’d been able to smell the scented oils the other servants had sprinkled him with when dressing him. Here in the forest she did not worry about being Marius, or Mariposa, or how she was nothing more than a maidservant. In the dark beneath the moon, she was Marinette, carefully weaving a garland of marigolds as she hummed a song she’d heard him singing to himself. 

Her idle song disguised the growing stillness in the woods about her.She didn’t hear the creature’s footsteps until he was less than a stone’s throw away. 

Like an inky black piece of the night torn loose; watching her, waiting, summer green eyes glinting in the starlight that filtered through the leaves above as it let out a rumbling sound that she felt shivering from the top of her skull down to the tips of her toes. Moonlight gleamed on fangs as its mouth split wide. 

Forgetting entirely the enchantment on her earrings, she darted between trees that seemed to close about her as the creature bounded after her.

Fluid as ink, it seemed to flow between the trees while she leapt over roots and her hose caught on shrubs. Silent as the shadows it grew close enough that she heard something akin to a rumbling laugh, nipping at her as it passed, _taunting her_ , she knew now. Hunting her, like a cat might toy with a mouse it had caught between its paws. In the briefest flash it took for her to realize the game she was caught in, the beast pounced, sending her rolling through the underbrush with a yelp.

They tumbled together, one of her slippers lost as the world spun in a blur of starlight, leaves and grasses, until they came to a skidding stop with her pinned beneath the grinning beast. Delight shone in its eyes, but in spite of the wicked sharpness of its fangs, there was an almost childish merriment to its joy. Purring noisily, it only chuckled more as it captured her hands in velvety paws when she moved to box its oversized ears, and soon enough she had the breath knocked clean out of her as it settled its full weight atop her. Wheezing for air, she’d have half a mind to try and squirm free if it hadn’t pressed a rough tongue to her throat and purred her name.

“ _Maaaaaaariiiiiii_ …” Hearing it speak half her name with such open adoration made her shiver, sending a tingling from the nape of her neck down to her toes. A blunt, soft nose nuzzled her throat and cheek, the beast leaving tender kisses and rough licks as it seemed content to explore the bare skin exposed by her half-done doublet. She’d expected her throat to be torn out, not for the creature to gently clasp her hands with its misshapen paws and kiss her with a strange sort of sweetness. 

Nor for it to rock its hips against hers and startle a moan of her own from her.

The urge to clap her hand over her own mouth was so strong, and stopped only by the fact that its odd fingers were laced with her own. Yet she found herself staring up into vivid green eyes in shock as she and the creature boggled at one another. The beast was the first to crack, a sly grin slanting across its features, and she found her gaze drawn to the strangely human lips and the horrifyingly sharp teeth that gleamed behind them. Now that she looked at it, the jaw was like a man’s, faintly dusted along the chin with fur as if wearing a well-shorn beard. Yet when it buffed its cheek against her own, it was silken soft. The noisy purr it uttered was so loud and deep it threatened to loosen her very bones.

“A-are you not going to eat me?” Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, and the creature cocked its head, ears flicking forward as it studied her, propping itself upon its elbows as its hips settled (quite unfortunately for her concentration) between her thighs as if getting comfortable.

“Why should I?” Its voice was as rich as the sound of its purr, and the velvety feel of its fur, and then the wide-eyed innocence was gone in a flash, and the wicked smirk returned. It loomed close, its nose almost pressing against her own, and there was a flash of the familiar that was so strong that she almost shuddered from it—or maybe it was the sudden way its voice dropped to a throaty rumble that liquefied her insides. “Unless you wish me to?” 

“N-no no, I’m fine, thank you very much!” Somehow she squirmed a hand free, pressing against the beast’s chin before it could capture her lips as she struggled to push it away. Sadly this seemed less to deter it, and more like an open invitation for more wrestling, as it laughed with the same sort of cheerful abandon that had warmed her just that morning when it spilled from the prince.

Before she could shrug the beast off her, they were tangling again, fangs flashing as the creature laughed and snapped at her, and she lost her other slipper and at least two of her laces to its giddy grappling. For a moment she thought she’d had the upper hand, throwing it off her as she rolled atop it, pinning it to the grass with a shout of victory. Yet she’d made the poor mistake of lifting a hand from its—solid, very well muscled, she had to hastily silence her traitorous thoughts—shoulder to push her hair from her eyes, the ties lost somewhere in the weeds. There was a moment where the proud look on its face had dazzled her, as if it were some tutor watching her in her paces and pleased with her progress, only for the wind to once more be knocked free from her lungs as the forest tilted sharply sideways.

Blinded by the burst of starlight in her vision, Marinette let out a groggy moan as she pressed a hand to her face to still the way the world swam around her. A futile gesture for certain, yet the creature let out a worried chirrup as it gathered her into its arms with a gentleness she hadn’t realized it could possess.

“Surely I did not break my lovely huntress with a little sparring. Are you well, my Mari?” Soft kisses pressed to her throat and the corners of her mouth, a broad nose parting the hair at her temples to breathe in her scent and plant fleeting kisses along her brows as well. Such a strange and sweet beast, she mused. Was it the tumble that had scrambled her brains enough to find its tenderness alluring, or was the way it cradled her against its bare breast to blame? A very well-muscled chest indeed she found, as it hugged her against it and rested her head against its shoulder, stroking her hair.

“I’ll be well soon enough,” she murmured, feeling the heat begin to spread across her cheeks as her thoughts tied themselves in knots. “Are you a man or a wild beast?” The words were out of her before she had sense enough to stop them, and the purring chuckle ruffled her hair.

“I am what I am, my lovely Mari. Though I suppose I could be your cat. Would you be mine?” He purred, lips ghosting across her skin in a way that made her feel as though his touch melted her by the moment.

“B-but my prince…” At least some sense held tight in her rattled mind, and she felt her hand be lifted, her palm pressed against the creature’s oddly handsome cheek. Wild golden hair fell in its face, while summer green eyes gazed down at her through golden-tipped lashes. For one fleeting moment, she thought it was Adrien smiling down at her, leaning in to brush his lips across her own. Whatever misgivings had clung tight melted away as she relaxed into the strong arms cradling her close.

“Never fear, my Mari. I’m here for you. I have you.” The rich purr washed over her, strong hands kneading her side as her eyes fell shut, his mouth capturing her own in a kiss that left her breathless and tingling. When he tried to pull away, her fingers tangled in his wild mane and pulled him close again, dragging a groan from him as she grew bold, the tip of her tongue teasing his lips, tracing his sharp fangs. Her fingernails left him trembling as she gently scratched his scalp, combing them through his hair until he sagged, purring and sighing as he laid her out in the moss and heather.

How her garments ended up unlaced she wasn’t certain, as she knew both her hands had been caught up in his silky hair, fingers exploring the pointed ears that twitched beneath her curious touch. She’d have sworn he held her carefully in both paws, yet with the slightest touch her clothes seemed to melt away. Or maybe it was his mouth that distracted her. A low growl had built within him, curiously enough leaving her with delightful shivers of want instead of the creeping chill of fear. It thrummed within his chest, lips peeling back to expose his fangs as he nipped at her bare flesh, but she only held him tighter as she pulled him close, gasping when the first flash of teeth against her flesh only made a flicker of desire burn bright beneath her skin.

Even so, he took care with his claws and fangs, burying his face against her throat to taste her flesh, growling and purring against her until he’d dragged a moan from her lips. Like as not she’d be covered in marks in the morning, as surely the nips he left would welt up no matter how much care he used. Yet when the wet heat of his mouth sealed about one aching nipple she couldn’t be bothered to care, clutching his head to her chest with both hands as he suckled hard enough to leave her squirming beneath him. Tugging and nibbling until she pleaded for mercy, red marks blossomed across her skin as he left a parting kiss to the supple mound, his tongue rasping across the aching peak and left her weak. It hardly stopped him from capturing the other, teasing it until she was begging for relief and drawing a chuckle from the silken beast.

So lost to the hazy feeling, she felt an ache build within her when their gazes met, a lopsided grin stretching across his face as he watched her through his unkempt mane, dragging his tongue across her sternum and leaving a path of kisses down her belly. Already the shivers gripped her, though not from the night air. Rather she found herself aching for his touch, anticipation leaving her biting her lip as he peeled her hose away and nuzzled the dark hair between her thighs. With a whine of embarrassment, she tried to push him away, only for her knees to twitch up as his tongue parted her folds and left her squeaking in surprise.

An unnatural sensation that startled her, yet no amount of tugging on his ears or hair could dissuade him. He did relent enough to simply wrap his lips around her sensitive bud and suck. For a moment she’d begun to relax with a sigh of relief, only for him to begin purring, leaving her clutching her face to stifle her desperate moans. No amount of begging or whining saved her. The beast was content to toy with her and drink his fill until her trembling thighs sagged against him from exhaustion. His paws kneaded her tender breasts as he lapped at her folds with the same single-minded dedication of a housecat drinking fresh cream.

_I suppose he’s certainly getting_ some _sort of cream…_ Her own horrible joke almost made her groan, but she found herself covering his paws with her hands, not realizing that in her stupor she’d begun to beg him for more. In spite of the way he’d wrung her until she lay boneless and gasping, she ached for more, needing something she could not find words for until she saw him rise, eyes gleaming in the dark with an ancient hunger.

The fact that she was the one that reached for him and pulled him to her surprised herself. Hot breath stirring her hair, he purred sweet nothings to her, affections and declarations of adoration that she soaked up with a pleased flush as he settled her thighs upon his hips. A dark flicker curled high over his back, waving to and fro, and for one delirious moment she almost laughed when she realized it was a tail. The absurdity of the moment had her grinning up at him, and he beamed down at her with a boyish glee, his hips thrusting forward just as he bent to kiss her brow.

His hiss of pain as her nails scoured his back was lost to her startled cry, his arms cradling her gently as he crooned soothing words into her hair, nuzzling her tenderly as she grew used to the feel of him inside her. It was...it was _so different_ from when the prince toyed with her. From how Adrien’s fingers would stretch her ass and how he would tease her until she almost sobbed from need. The creature’s cock was covered in strange lumps that while not sharp, seemed to find every place inside her that she hadn’t realized was there. Biting her lip as she whimpered, she hid her face against the thick fur of his throat, squirming as he rubbed her back.

“Shhhh, my Mari. I have you, I’m here.” The words were murmured against her feverish skin, tender kisses to the corners of her eyes capturing her tears before they could spill. Quietly he held her, nuzzling her until she relaxed, until the anxious whimpers turned to breathless moans, and he began to rock again. One massive paw settled upon her belly, and she hardly had time to wonder at it before his thumb flicked across the aching mound of her clit. Soon enough she was sagging back against the mosses, clutching his shoulders and begging for more as he bared his fangs, growling her name in a way that sent shivers through her limbs.

She hardly even protested when he pulled away, shushed with more kisses as he settled her on her side, pushing back into her hard enough to have her biting her lip. His paw tangled in her hair, pulling it out of the way, his lips fastening over her ear and sucking hard on her earlobe as her fingers dug deep into the grass. Hot enough to burn, his cock felt so much bigger like this, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing felt like it was enough. Head bowed, she got her knees beneath her and rocked back against him, sweat dripping in her eyes as a pleased moan spilled from her.

“H-harder, _chaton._ Please!” She pleaded, resting her burning face against her arms as her thighs began to quake. So full, she felt so full like this. Stars and spots filled her vision as his every thrust seemed to wind her, stretching her until she felt as if she’d somehow split, and he let out the most delicious moan at her words, gripping her hips tighter as he slammed into her.

It knocked her breathless, feeling something stretch her to the breaking point and then she was _so full_ she couldn’t think, deaf to her own delighted scream as he gripped the back of her neck with his fangs. Pain and pleasure blinded her with a white-hot fog as he pinned her, gripping her so hard his claws pricked her skin, his growl so loud it rattled her skull.

The most blissful sort of agony, and yet she wanted more.

Yet the flesh was weak, and when the fog had passed she found herself being gently eased to the ground, the beast’s tongue lapping at the back of her neck as she moaned like a drunkard. All she wished to do was laze in his embrace, feeling his tail wrap about her as he cradled her close enough that she could hear the sluggish pounding of his heart.

“My lovely Mari…” He purred, cupping her face with his paw as she nuzzled against it, exhaustion closing in around her until her eyes fell closed, kissing the soft pad where his palm would be.

* * *

When Marinette woke, the dream was already fading, sore all over and yet her limbs were heavy with the blissful sort of sluggishness that came after a night of Adrien wearing her out. A lingering ache between her thighs either leftover from the previous night or from her dreams, she wasn’t entirely certain. 

But there was a strange new throbbing sensation along the nape of her neck. How odd, she hadn’t done anything strenuous that she could recall, and yet…

Whatever thought had tried to worm its way to the forefront of her sleep-addled mind skittered off into a dark corner as the shape beside her shifted with a low moan. The heavy weight across her midsection tightened its grip, and she found herself pulled nose-first into the hollow of Adrien’s throat. A rumble went through him starting somewhere deep in his chest, and he relaxed, his arms cradling her and his legs tangled with her own. A flush of pleasure touched her cheeks, and she allowed herself this moment of happiness before she’d have to slip away back to the servant’s quarters. Marinette must have fallen asleep after he’d refused to let her leave, she vaguely recalled a playful argument where the prince had sulked at her until she’d promised to stay long enough for him to fall asleep.

“ _My_ Mari…” the words were barely coherent, mumbled into her hair as he nuzzled her in his sleep. As if in answer, a sudden wave of tingling pleasure washed over her starting from the hot, throbbing place on her neck. As much as it ached, a part of her that was slow to wake delighted in the blend of pain and pleasure that left a tingling itch in its wake.

Yet as his arms tensed around her and the rumbling sound he made grew louder, Marinette found her eyelids growing heavy once more, lulled into a peaceful doze by the way his fingers stroked her bare neck and sent the most delightful tingles through her. A few bells more should be fine, for dawn was a long way off yet, and the prince’s embrace was far warmer than the lingering chill of winter still in the air.


End file.
